What if?
by Sarcasticyetsexy
Summary: What if during Timber Wolf episode it was Phantom Girl instead of Saturn Girl? And what if it was during season Two? What if Brin had been in that state for three more years? TW/PG again story better then title!
1. Prologue Rawl awaits

Sarccy here…………

_Sarccy here………….i know I should be doing D&A chapter four….believe me I am but however Writers Block has decided to strike again (glares as it lays over her bed grinning at her) anyway BFFL on plot bunny came up with the idea that what if it was Phantom Girl who had been there in episode 2 –Timber Wolf and it was set during the second season._

_I have to say I loved the idea so I'm doing while trying to come up with inspiration for D&A and it will come Writers block has yet to defeat me plus I'm writing so hah writers block you loose!! (does a little jig and Writers block frowns)_

**Writers Block: Sarccy does not own any of the characters apart from Prism her OC nor the plot which was an idea from BFFL- to find out more of these plots go to forums and find the Plot Bunny Adoption Centre!!**

* * *

**Prologue- Rawl awaits**

The forest was dense and alive with movement and sound that could not be seen above the tress or down on the ground. No the forest was alive but it was secretive and refused to let anyone it considered an outsider or a threat into its world of life, rhythm and movement. Yes the forest was alive and it was keeping a deep secret away from its enemy and the enemy was infuriated by it.

On the outskirts of the forest the huge building of metal, technology, of science stood out like a sore thumb. A parasite in a world of beauty and colour, it's cold and harsh features a warning of terror was a huge blaring contrast to the warmth and inviting arms of the forest. Metal machines hovered towards it, like an invading army returning to licks its wounds after a crushing defeat. A tall dark figure with graying hair in a blaringly white coat stood out on a balcony that overlooked the forest.

"Not again, he's destroyed fifteen more these past two days then last week. He's getting better with every fight." The figure smirked at that thought. "Interesting. Very interesting he's behaving well if only it was how I wanted it." The figure looked down to see one of the machines hover up to him.

"Report sir on the events just passed." The machine said in a lifeless voice.

"Well get on with it." The figure was growing impatient.

"We reached sections A to K sir and found nothing but just as we came back to section A it attacked us. We didn't see it what so ever." The cold voice said

"Hmmmm interesting, have the files downloaded onto my main computer by tomorrow morning." The figure walked away only to be called back.

"I can't do that sir."

"Oh and why not?"

"It was too fast, not one of us could get a recording."

"What!" The figure screamed. He stormed back and with one blast from a laser gun hit the machine and watched it fall to the floor and land on a small group of its comrades, crashing and destroying them in an instant.

"This is unacceptable these past three years I have had no research to go on. I am a scientist I cannot operate if you cannot do something simple as record the test subject." He shouted down at the rest of the machines. He stormed away when none of the cold lifeless machines gave an answer.

He stormed through the many corridors in the building until he reached a pair of double doors that read 'Dr. Mar Londo' he entered and sat in a large office chair that was behind a large mahogany desk. He placed his elbows on the desk and rested his chin against his clenched hands. What was he to do? What could he do to get the test subject back? He leant back and picked up a tablet that had been discarded on the desk. Switching it on he began to read the text.

"These Daily Interstellar Planet's writers no nothing of journalistic art. Bah who wants to know what the latest scandal is? What about science? Artistic creations designed to help and increase our selves in a way that no other can." Dr. Mar Londo said scoffing at the newspaper he read. However his opinion changed when he came to s certain article.

"Hmmm. The Legion of Superheroes does it again?" He carried on reading the article

"The Legion after responding to a distress signal from the luxury galactica cruise ship saved the lives of all twenty thousand passengers and ten thousand crew members from a huge army of Dominators." He carried on reading until he got to a certain line. He then stood up and walked to a large window that overlooked another part of the forest. He let out a cold hard laugh and threw the tablet onto the table.

"We answer every call that is made to us huh?" He smirked out onto the forest. "Brin you are about to find yourself brought home regardless of the situation." He glanced back at the tablet where it was frozen on a picture of the said Legion standing tall and proud. Mar Londo laughed even harder and the forest let out a shudder as his laugh echoed out to its very heart.

* * *

_Rawl is waiting for a hero and the Doctor might just have brought it to them. Will the legion fall for it? Or will they work it out that they are beign used? And where is Brin and Tinya i hear you cry...just wait you impatient lot!! Next chapteris coming soon!_

_Review Please!!_


	2. Chapter 1 Help is on the way

Sarccy here again yippe I am defeating Writers Block as I am runninf well wit this stiory I mean how quick is this

_Sarccy here again yippe I am defeating Writers Block as I am runninf well wit this stiory I mean how quick is this? Prologue and chappie 1 up in a small amount of time? (does little jig)_

**Writers Block: Sarccy only owns Prism and that's it!**

* * *

**Chapter One- Help is on the way**

Phantom Girl was currently sitting in her seat bored out of her mind as Ultra Boy talked to her about something over gang bang issues. She sighed as glanced at Superman and Brainy who were currently planning a plan of action once they arrived on Rawl. She sighed again and glanced back at the door and willed her best friends to appear to save her from her boredom.

"Anyway that's about it. What do you think on the whole thing?" Ultra Boy said turning to Phantom Girl with a killer smile that would have made several girls faint at. All it did for her was make her want someone to invent a spray that made those shark smiles disappear.

"I find the while situation ridiculous if I'm honest." She watched with silent glee as his smile faded. "I mean you're in different gangs so what? Fighting about someone coming into your territory, which by the way you don't actually own, and killing them is completely pointless not to mention childish." The others in the brig turned at her statement and watched as Ultra Boy tried his best not to look hurt at her comment.

"Yes but can you blame them? Their members got shot so it's only fair……" He said only for her to turn round and interrupt him.

"Only fair? How is it fair to kill twenty innocent bystanders and only one member while you drive by in a car? It's completely barbaric and what's more it'll never solve anything. The only thing it will do is increase the death toll by another thousand each week." Phantom Girl was mad and the others glanced at each other to make sure someone was prepared to try and clam her down.

"Yes but that particular gang shouldn't of…." Once again she interrupted him.

"Shouldn't of what shot first? How do you know though? These gang wars have gone on so long that neither group knows who started it in the first place and they shouldn't be carrying on regardless." She turned back around and glared out the window as they went whizzing by the cosmos at warp speed.

The others looked at Ultra Boy and watched as he tried to come up with something to say. If he did come up with something someone was going to have to intervene before he really got Phantom Girl mad, if she got really mad then Ultra Boy could say goodbye to living as when she would be finished with him he wouldn't be alive long enough to even set a foot on Rawl. They were all about to spring into action when the doors to the brig opened up and Cam and Prism entered and noted the situation.

"Hey Tinya what's going on?" Prism was the first to act and she glided down and leant against her friend's chair and looked out at the scenery.

"Oh nothing much Ultra boy was just telling me how important it was for gang members to kill innocent people over trivial matters." Prism glanced at Ultra Boy who was about to defend himself when Cam intervened.

"So what exactly are we doing in Rawl? I'm still a little confused." Cam said glancing at Prism who gave him the thumbs up at his quick thinking.

The others glanced at each other and let out a collective sigh of relief, this was going to be a long mission and they could do with Phantom Girl not trying to kill Ultra Boy.

"Well now that everyone is here we can start the briefing for this mission." Brainy said and he pressed a button and a large computer image of the planet Rawl appeared.

"This is the planet Rawl, it's a planet made entirely of forests and jungles and is extremely hostile, with no known civilisations living there." Brainy said.

"Can't Intergalactic law just plough it all down?" Ultra Boy asked and Phantom Girl glared at him for making such a suggestion.

"No they can't. For one thing it hosts several different species of animals that are extremely rare, not to mention the amount of plants that have helped modern medicine." Phantom Girl said through gritted teeth.

"Yes but it is also out of any jurisdiction of the Intergalactic law." Brainy added, "Anyway getting back to the mission. We received a call earlier on from a Dr. Mar Londo asking that we help catch a creature that has been well……" Brainy tried to think of a way to put it.

"Run amok?" Shrinking Violet put it.

"Yes that will probably be the best way of explaining it." Brainy said giving Shrinking Violet a kind smile, she blushed and looked away quickly but not before catching his eye. The rest just rolled their eyes at their flirting.

"I still can't believe that we agreed to help that guy." Phantom Girl said

"Look Phantom Girl we know how you feel about this but he asked for our help. We can't turn someone down just because of rumors." Superman said.

"I don't acre what any of you think that guy is a monster. You haven't seen what I've seen at those Science conventions." Phantom Girl seemed to be tearing up, "The things he's done to animals are………." She glanced back out the window and Prism placed a hand on her shoulder as a sign of comfort.

"I have to say I'm with her on this one. The guy's a creep." Prism said looking at the others. "He's probably asking us to find an animal that he's experimented on that's run away from him. We really can't trust the guy." Phantom Girl smiled at Prism and mouthed a thank you at her support.

"Anyway going back to the mission….again." Brainy said, "Once we reach the planet and Dr Londo's research lab we'll spilt up into three teams, two teams of two and one team of three." The others nodded their heads at this and Brainy continued.

"Cam and Prism you'll be the main scourers and the main search team eswell. With Cam's ability to shapeshift we'll look to you to find this creature while Prism's ability to enhance powers will asset him."

"Myself, Superman and Shrinking Violet will be the second search team and we'll be searching in places that the creature has frequented." Phantom Girl let out a moan, great she was once again left with Ultra Boy.

"Phantom Girl and Ultra Boy will stay near the ship and protect Dr. Londo and do a wide sweep search of the areas and monitor them to see if they can pick up the creature." Brainy was finished and looked around, "Any problems?" Phantom Girl was about to open her mouth when Brainy added, "Apart from the team ups and selected missions."

Phantom Girl stayed quiet and Brainy saw that no one else had anything to say, "Good, we'll be reaching Rawl in a few minutes so please be prepared to enter its atmosphere."

They all separated but stayed on the Brig and Cam and Prism went to see if Phantom Girl was alright.

"You alright Phantom Girl? You know seeing as you're with Mr Ego over there." Cam asked and she gave him a small reassuring smile.

"Yeah I'll put up with him. I always do." She said the last part bitterly and Prism and Cam shared a look.

"Hey look don't worry about, you could you know always set a few of Dr Londo's experiments free while you're there. He'll never know if you just say in ghost mode." Prism said winking at her however Brainy had over heard them and immediately said.

"We are not here on an animals' right's mission we are here to assist Dr Londo. I do not want to hear anything about escaped animals regardless of the condition their in. Do you understand?" Brainy said.

"Gee lighten up Brainy it was just a joke." Cam said.

"Joke or not you shouldn't be giving Phantom Girl ideas." Brainy said

"What am I an invalid?" Phantom Girl asked

"No but you were seriously injured during our last few encounters with Imperiex and the Dominators." Ultra Boy said.

"Uh news flash most Legionnaires were in some way hurt during those encounters." Phantom Girl said glaring back at Ultra Boy. Prism silently pleaded with Ultra Boy not to say what he was thinking.

"Yeah but none of the legionnaires are daughter to the president of the United Planets." Oh sprock he had said it, Cam whacked his face with his hand while Prism glanced nervously at Phantom Girl.

Phantom Girl however just stayed in her seat looking out of the window and watched as the planet Rawl came into view. It really was a breath taking planet and she wondered how easy it would be to just let yourself get lost in its dense forests and jungles. How easy it would be just to slip away from everything, her position, the war, her over bearing mother, the reminder that she was her mother's daughter no matter what she did. Oh yes she wanted to get lost in that intense beauty but didn't dare, she wouldn't survive that place without a guide. She sighed and closed her eyes and imagined the forests' floors as they entered its atmosphere.

* * *

_It appears only two legionnaire are suspicious of Dr Londo? Is it sign? And where the hel is TW I hear u cry…………..he's in the next one I promise!! But don't u luv me 4 making PG hate Ultra Boy? I know you all do!!_

_Review Guys!!_


	3. Chapter 2 The pieces are set

Wooooo

_Wooooo!! Prolouge, chapter 1 and chapter 2……don't I spoil u guys? I gotta admit tho the chapters r very short 4 me!! Ah well TAKE THAT WRITERS BLOCK!!_

**Writers Block: (glaring at her) She doesn't own any of the characters nor the show u guys drool over so much**

* * *

**Chapter Two- The pieces are set**

Dr Londo watched as the ship lowered itself down and landed slowly down on the huge plain of grass that was behind his research lab. He couldn't help but smirk at their gullibility of the Legion. When he had sent his message he could have been given an award for his acting. He watched as the group come out of the ship. Well now to the next scene.

"The legion it is good of you to have come." Dr Londo said to the small group. He raised an eyebrow in surprise when he saw Phantom Girl.

"Is there something wrong Dr Londo?" Brainy asked the doctor who was staring at Phantom Girl who was glaring back.

"No it's just that I'm surprised to see the daughter of the president here on such a hostile planet." Dr Londo said and the group grimaced at his comment. Prism steered her friend away from the doctor and went to check out the wreckage that was all around them. Cam followed transforming into a dog to find clues.

"We're happy to be here Dr Londo." Brainy glanced at Phantom Girl who snorted at his comment, "What can you tell us about the creature that has been attacking you."

"He's destroyed everything, my research, my workers me family." Dr Londo pulled out a hologram photo and showed them a loving family picture of him and a young boy. "My son who had such promise, such a future had now been dashed away cruelly by that thing. I want it caught and brought here do you understand?" He looked away from the legion and lowered his head Superman placed a hand on what appeared to be a weeping man, however Dr Londo was smirking at his ability to fool the legion so easily. His smirk however did not go unnoticed.

"What's wrong?" Prism asked Phantom Girl as she looked round at the damage.

"Just now he was smirking while Superman was comforting him." Phantom Girl said with a large thrown on her face.

"Really? I can't see it." Prism said looking towards Dr Londo who was currently talking to the Brainy and Superman. "You sure you saw right?"

"Positive."

"This is weird." Cam suddenly said and both girls looked down at him only to see him shift back into his own form, "Some of these have been destroyed by a laser gun."

"A laser gun? Now what would a creature want with a laser gun?" Prism asked.

"Yeah that's not all this scent I'm picking up is almost human. And it has similar characteristics to Dr Londo's scent." Cam said looking at the other two.

"Similar traits to Dr Londo? Wanna bet that it might be his son that's controlling the creature?" Phantom Girl said glancing at Dr Londo.

"Hmm maybe. We'll tell the others when Dr Londo has gone, it seems that there's more to this then Dr Londo has been telling us." Prism said making her way back to the others, Cam and Phantom Girl followed.

That was when Phantom Girl heard it, the low growl behind her and she looked back and scanned the tree line to see what had made that noise. She couldn't see anything there but that didn't mean to say that there wasn't anything there. She took a few steps closer to where she thought she had heard the sound, not seeing the pair of eyes that were fixed solely on her. The creature was hidden by the shadows and it' muscles were prepared to pounce on the girl that was making her way slowly towards it. It lowered itself down and waited for Phantom Girl to come closer.

There it was again that soft growl, almost like an animal was in pain, she stepped closer to the line of trees and strained her ears to try and hear it again. Ahh there it was, it was coming from just behind the tree line. She went to take a step towards it when she was suddenly pulled backwards. She shrieked and turned round and kicked the assailant. Only to watch a surprised Ultra Boy fall to the floor, she lowered her leg and glared at him as he just sat on the floor looking up at her in a daze. The bushes rustled behind them and she turned round only to know that what ever animal had been in the bushes was gone.

"Great just great thanks for that Ultra Boy! I mean it really thanks." Phantom Girl said sarcastically as Ultra Boy stood up.

"Easy on the kick next time. What were you doing?" Ultra Boy said ignoring her sarcastic comment.

"I heard an animal growling in pain and wanted to see where it was until someone decided to sneak up on me and scare the poor thing away." She empathised on the 'someone' part. Ultra Boy glanced at the trees.

"Where was the sound coming from?" He asked and Phantom Girl pointed to a dense part of the tree line.

"Just in there. If you hadn't made me scream I would have found it." Phantom Girl said glaring at him however his focus was on where she had pointed to.

"Well it's a good thing I did." Ultra Boy said turning to her.

"What?" Phantom Girl asked him.

"Have you seen how thick and dense this forest is? What if that thing had been dangerous? You could have gotten hurt, lost, or killed. If I hadn't of seen you weren't with the group who knows what could have happened to you." Ultra Boy grabbing her by the arm and dragging her away. Phantom Girl just phased out of his grip.

"Listen you I can take care of myself and I don't need some macho, pig headed gang bang leader to tell me what to do alright?" Phantom Girl said prodding him in the chest.

"I'm only looking out for you." He grabbed her hands and held them to his heart, "I care for you and don't want to see you get hurt." He confessed but she just looked at him coldly.

"Let me go." Phantom Girl said lowering her voice.

"No." He gave her a gentle smile, "Phantom Girl I love you." He then went to hug her only for her to phase and have him go right through her and fall on the floor. He looked up at with a hurt expression on his face and would have said something had they not been interrupted by Prism's voice on their communicators.

"Ultra Boy you there?" Prism said when there was no answer she tried again, "Hello Pris to Ultra Boy do read me? Come in please……….sighLook did you find Tinya like I asked? I was worried about her when I spotted she wasn't with us and you with super hearing said you could find her so……are you even there or are you drooling over her arse again?" Prism said with an annoyed tone

"I'm here Pris and I can hear you loud and clear." Phantom Girl said

"Ah………anyway Brainy wants us all back to go over the details of our assigned missions." Prism said, "And you haven't killed him right? I know he's a big pain in the arse but I don't think you can say that to Cosmic Boy and get away with it." Prism said and Phantom Girl could hear her cracking up.

"He's alive. Did you tell Brainy what we found?" Phantom Girl asked shaking her head at her mate's joke.

"Tried but can't Dr Londo isn't disappearing." Prism said and Phantom Girl could hear her talking to someone, "Cam says Brainy is getting impatient so you better get here quick. See ya in a few." Prism cut off and Phantom glanced down at the nervous looking Ultra Boy.

"You spotted me huh?" Phantom Girl said raising an eyebrow at him. He just giggled nervously and scrambled to get up.

"But everything else I said was true." He went to touch her but she became transparent.

"Enjoy getting back to the ship." And with that she phased away leaving a dumb founded Ultra Boy to make his long way back to the ship.

The creature sat in its place and watched as the boy started to run quickly towards the ship that was behind the research lab. It let out a snarl at the boy who had interrupted its plans. It had been so close to getting her, just a few more steps and it would have had what it wanted, it had used it's abilities earlier on to know that she would have been perfect for its plans to stop the doctor. It slowly made its way to the ship making sure that the girl would be in the perfect place for its plan to work; it would observe the group for now but was sure that the girl would be one of the ones left behind. It sat near the ship and stayed perfectly still and waited for the opportunity to arrive. Soon, very soon its freedom would be given and all it took was that girl.

* * *

_Oooooooooooooooo can you guess who 'it' is? I bet you can……am I gunna give you want you want………..not for another three chapters…….why? Cus it'll makle u wanna read it more!!_

_Review!!_


	4. Chapter 3 More than meets the eye 1

I really am spoilng u lot u know

_I really am spoilng u lot u know!! But if it is to beat writers block then I shall do it!! Am I gunna giv u TW and PG in here? Just wait and see!! Love you all and remember I don't own legion but I do own Prism!!_

_ENJOY!!_

* * *

**Chapter 3- There is more than meets the eye 1**

They were all in on the brig looking at the detailed holographic map that Brainy had managed to do with the information from Dr Londo. It was of the large forest they were in and they could see tat it had been divided into sections. There were a lot. Like twenty six sections all extremely big. About twenty miles long each. This was going to be a long mission.

"As you can see the forest we are currently in is separated into twenty six separate sections. The one we are in now is section A, seeing as we know that the creature has in no way at any time come into this section we can safely leave this section alone. In which case we will scan and search each area." Brainy said and the others just looked at him as if to say he was mad.

"Don't worry guys we're only searching each section once at a time, with Phantom Girl and Ultra Boy scanning the other sections we should be able to pick up the creature's where abouts in a few days." Shrinking Violet clarified for them and they let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Vi." Brainy said looking at Vi with a loving expression and Vi had to look away again to hide her blush.

"Uh Brainy getting back to the mission?" Cam said and Brainy's head snapped up and looked at them as if he suddenly remembered where he was.

"Uh…..yes…the mission." Brainy cleared his throat and the others had to hold back their laughter, "As long as we keep constant communication with each other and we don't try and take it down by one legionnaire it should be alright. When we finally capture it we will give it to you Dr Londo."

"Excellent. I must say you have worked this out wonderfully well. There is something though." Dr Londo said and Brainy looked insulted at that statement.

"Which is?"

"I was wondering if you would please not scan my research building. My research is extremely sensitive eswell as the machinery and your equipment would damage it." Brainy frowned at that, his statement didn't make any sense.

"What happened of the creature does come here? You said it destroyed your research why wouldn't it come back here and try and destroy the building?" Phantom Girl asked.

Dr Londo just chuckled at her comment and Phantom Girl felt insulted.

"I fail to see how Phantom Girl's comment is so funny Dr Londo she does make a valid point." Prism said frowning at his attitude. Dr Londo however just chuckled even harder and the legion all looked at each other.

"I'm sorry but that is impossible. The creature is scared of me and my technology. It would not have the courage to be able to come here and finish the job." He stopped for a few minutes and thought about it, "No he would definitely not be able to come here again."

Prism and Phantom's eyes met and Prism mouthed 'he', they had originally been told that the creature's gender had not been assessed. So why had Dr Londo just said he?

"You sound like you understand this creature more than you hate it." Superman said

"Oh I do. I understand the fear and self hatred that he has." Dr Londo said and once again Prism and Phantom Girl glanced at each other when he said 'he'.

"But you do hate him for taking you son's life right?" Shrinking Violet asked. Dr Londo didn't reply just stood there and smiled at them.

"How did the creature take your son's life?" Phantom Girl asked and his gaze went to her. Their eyes met and Phantom Girl shivered at the look he gave her.

"Must you ask something so upsetting?" Dr Londo said.

"Yeah Phantom Girl this isn't like you." Ultra Boy said touching her shoulder she phased and his hand went through her.

"Ok, ok I get the point you don't want me to touch you." He brought his arm back and she returned back to solid form.

"Anyway Dr Londo will be with Cam and Prism seeing as he knows specifically what to look for." Brainy said

"Ah then please look after me." He said turning to Cam and Prism, both nodded their heads and he turned back to the holographic map.

Phantom Girl looked at Dr Londo and eyed him suspiciously; the way he was looking at the holographic map was not someone who was looking to getting revenge on the thing that had taken his loved ones' lives. No his expression was one that she had seen on many criminals as they were almost within touching distance of what they wanted. Phantom Girl frowned and glanced at Prism who was also eyeing his face; Prism caught her eye and nodded her head in agreement. There was definitely something more going on than meets the eye.

The creature lowered itself and watched as five of the group and the doctor left the ship followed by the boy and girl. They stood for a while and he watched as the green one handed out slabs to each member of their group and then talked to them for ten minutes. It didn't matter to it; it could wait for as long as it needed to. The group then split up three went one way and the two with the doctor went another, both groups passed the creature but took no notice of it, good that was what it wanted. Its attention went back to the girl and boy and it was satisfied when they both went back in, it growled when the boy tried to get close to the girl. It suddenly wondered why it would matter so much if the boy and girl were extremely close with each other however the girl it seemed was not interested with the boy and it felt strangely pleased about it. It waited until they were both securely in the ship then it stood and went back into the denser part of the forest to start its plan.

* * *

_HEHEHEHEHEHE I'm turning him into a stalker aint i? hehehehe I must admit Brin is getting very dark but don't worry greenie this will not be a m rated fic…………..but now that you mention it!...ah well that 4 later!! All my m goodness must be put in D&A………….im slowly getting in the mood 4 dat one!!_

_Review and I'll try and get chapter 4 and 5 up by the end of the night!!_


	5. Chapter 4 First secret discovered

Sarrcy here and though I've only just put up chapter 3 I managed to finish chapter four and here we are…………

_Sarrcy here and though I've only just put up chapter 3 I managed to finish chapter four and here we are…………..and…………….you'll just have to read it! _

_I do not own Legion of superheroes……….and why am I telling u this u all already know that!! Prism is mine and if u wanna use ASK ME!!_

* * *

**Chapter Four -First secret discovered**

Phantom girl watched the screen as the ship scanned the area for anything that was close to the creature. It was the third day of their mission and so far there was nothing, nada, zip where ever the creature was it was obviously far, far away from here. She noticed a call coming in and she switched it on.

"Hey Phantom Girl tell me what you got." She said leaning back in her chair, Prism came up on the screen and she smiled at her friend.

"Hey Tinya, not much to report we got attacked a few more times and had to stick the doctor up another tree." Both girls grinned at this, after three days of working with Dr Mar Londo they had come to the conclusion that they didn't like him one bit.

"That's good to know. Anything else…..please tell me you have pictures." Phantom Girl asked with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Yes I do but getting back to the matter at hand, our scanners found what appears to be a little cave and get this there are human things inside the cave." Prism said and Phantom Girl leant forward and glanced to see that Ultra Boy was engrossed in talking to Brainy.

"Go on." She said after checking that Ultra Boy wouldn't be able to hear them.

"Yeah well it was an accident when we found it, one minute Cam is right beside me the next he's rolling down a steep hill and disappearing down a hole. When we went in we found the stuff but get this the doctor got all squirrelly about it and said it was probably just items that were stolen from groups of people who have come to Rawl." Prism said glancing behind her to make sure the doctor was not within ear shot.

"Yeah except people don't come to Rawl." Phantom Girl said.

"I know. Looks like our theory that his son is either controlling the creature or is working with the creature might be right." Prism said, "Ah crap I gotta go Cam couldn't keep the doctor away from me anymore I'll check in again in about an hour. Have fun." Prism went and Phantom Girl sighed.

"Tired?" She turned round to see Ultra Boy standing behind her with two drinks in his hand. She accepted the drink and turned back round to the map.

"Aww come one Tinya don't be like that." Ultra Boy said.

"Don't call me Tinya; to you I'm Phantom Girl Ultra Boy." She empathised his legion name. She went to take a sip of her drink when her chair was suddenly pulled round.

"Watch it I could have spilt that everywhere!" She said angrily at Ultra Boy who just snatched the drink out of her hand and put them out of the way. He placed his rams on both arms of her chair and lent in until their noses were almost touching.

"Why don't you like me anymore?" He asked and Phantom Girl just raised an eyebrow.

"Before during the Intergalactic games you couldn't get enough of me but after I joined the legion and we went on missions together you started to become distant why?" He let out a long breath and looked at her with pleading eyes.

Phantom Girl just sighed and looked up at him.

"Do you mind?" Phantom Girl asked him crossing her arms. "Personal space would be nice." When he didn't pull away she sighed again and looked into his eyes. "Look Ultra Boy you were nice and all but when you found out about my mother you treated me like glass. Extremely breakable glass and that's not how I want to be treated. Besides your arrogance and how you deal with people just gets on my nerve."

"But you're the daughter of the president of the united planets how else am I supposed to treat you?" Ultra Boy said.

"Like a legionnaire, like I'm just another member of the team. What I do and what my mother does are two separate things." Phantom Girl said. Ultra Boy seemed to think through this for some time and she waited for him to pull away instead she was suddenly grabbed upwards and felt something wet get pushed against her lips.

Phantom Girl had been dragged into Ultra Boy's arms and he had pushed his lips against hers. After the initial shock Phantom Girl got really, really pissed at him forcing his lips on her and she put all her strength into punching him directly in the stomach. Ultra Boy staggered backwards and ending up banging the side where the drinks were and having them fall onto of him while he fell to the floor.

"Ahh that……." Ultra Boy looked up only to stop mid sentence as he saw a very angry and very violent looking Phantom Girl standing with her arms by her sides, clenching and unclenching her fists.

"Don't you ever do that again." She said in a quiet but deadly whisper. She would have said more but her side of the map started to flash and she phased back into her chair and drew the map up.

"The ship has spotted a shape that is similar to the creature heading…..no way." Phantom Girl doubled checked the screen, "It's heading straight for the lab."

"What that's not possible. Dr Londo said…." Ultra Boy said hurrying to his feet.

"What Dr Londo said? Let me tell you what Dr Londo said……a complete story of lies and fabrications to protect his own arse." Phantom Girl said following the creatures progress.

"Sprock it's gone into the building I'll call Brainy and……"Ultra Boy said

"I'm having the ship do a full scan of the building; from here it should determine what room the creature is specifically in." Phantom Girl said and she typed into control panel and pressed a button and the ship started to scan the building.

"What about the equipment? Dr Londo…." Ultra Boy tried to say but she interrupted him and turned round.

"Don't you get it you deaf idiot? He's been lying to us this whole time." Phantom Girl glared at him.

"Yeah but….."

"Scan complete over thirty different life forms plus creature are within section C room 7.5 within the building."

"No way……were we told he was the only life form in the building." Ultra boy said staring at the screen.

"Uh hello have you not been paying attention? He's. Been. Lying!" Phantom Girl said saying the last three words very slowly so Ultra Boy could finally catch on. "Computer give me a detailed lay out of the building." Phantom Girl said turning back to the screen.

The map came up and she followed it with her eyes until she found the room she wanted.

"What are you going to do with that map?" Ultra Boy asked.

"I'm going to phase in and scope out the room." Phantom Girl said Ultra boy grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

"No it's too dangerous. What would happen if that thing attacked you? You could get hurt." Ultra Boy said gripping her arm tighter. Phantom Girl looked at him and she let out a sigh and Ultra Boy relaxed only to find himself staggering back once again and holding onto his eyes from the pain that once again Phantom Girl had afflicted onto him. He looked up and found that she was gone……oh SPROCK!!

Phantom Girl phased into the room and glanced around, it was extremely dark, and she had to use the map to feel her way to the light panel. Once there she switched them and looked around the room only to stare in complete horror at the sight before her. All around the room there were animals in cages, all looked sick and malnourished. The worse part though was that you could tell that they had been experimented on in the most gruesome of ways. They were all bloody and covered in stitches and wounds that weren't even healing. She raised a hand to her mouth at the horror that she could see.

"Target required and shoot." Phantom Girl quickly turned round and phased out of the way of the robots that had just fired at her. She rushed at them and phased through them taking out their power charges making the immobile. She then locked the door to the room to stop further interruptions. She then walked up slowly to the animals in the cages.

It watched from the shadows at the girl as she entered. It was a little put off by her ability as it could not sense when she would appear but it was useful. When the machines had appeared it had almost jumped out to stop them but was stopped by her moving efficiently out of the way and disabling them with ease. It commended her for locking the door but it was cautious as to what she would do with the animals locked in the cages. It made it self ready just in case she tried anything that was when it faltered again as it watched as she started to weep over one of the animals in the cage she was by.

"Oh you poor thing." She phased through the bars to try and comfort the animal but it struck at her and managed to scratch a deep cut into her arm. She winced but didn't pull away and waited for the poor thing to calm down. The animal slowly realised that she wasn't going to hurt it and soon calmed down and let her touch it, that was when she slowly pulled it out of the cage and allowed it be in her arms and her warmth. She smiled gently at the animal and soothed it by stroking its matted fur. Other animals watching this all soon clamed down and she left the one she had saved and started to rescue the others.

She was perfect and she was doing something that it hadn't planned for originally, watching as she paid attention to each animal she rescued gave it a huge relief that it wouldn't have to figure out how to do it itself. It watched her and wished that it could join the animals being freed and let her touch clam him and return him to what he once was. It was so caught up in watching her that it almost missed the vent shaft opening slowly and a machine with a laser gun hover down. It was only when it said target acquired that it managed to notice only for it to be too late and the gun to be fired and hit her squarely in the back.

* * *

_The thing you all hav been waiting for will be in the next chapter……………………………………………………………….._

_Review!_


	6. Chapter 5 Missing

_Sarccy here again. _

_In one of my reviews someone suggested leaving each chapter update for a few days so I'll get more reviews………..I AINT DOING THIS FOR THE REVIEWS!!_

_Anyway I won't be updating this for a while as I've gone back to writing D&A chapter four. Writers Block has finally been defeated for that chapter anyway!!_

_Disclaimer……………..oh come on you know already!_

_Enjoy!!_

* * *

**Chapter Five- Missing**

The room was silent as the legionnaires stared at the room. Everyone was silent as they surveyed the damage. That was until Ultra Boy was sent to the floor by a very angry Prism who had to be held back by the other male legionnaires.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Prism shouted at Ultra Boy who was sat on the floor covering his jaw with his head down.

"I wasn't." He said quietly, "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? YOU'RE SPROCKING SORRY?" Prism shouted and then she erupted into a state of tears and tried to get the men to let her go.

When Ultra Boy had finally gotten up from the floor and recovered from Phantom Girl's punch to the eye he called the other legionnaires. After a bollocking from Brainy he immediately went after her, only to be stopped by the army of robots that Dr Londo owned. It had taken him three hours to finally even make it to floor level C only to have to wait for the others who were currently trying to sort out a very angry Dr Londo.

"What the hell was she thinking? My research and equipment are very delicate. I specifically told you all that during all the briefings we've done and yet she goes ahead and scans them all." Dr Londo shouted out to Brainy who was currently sitting patiently outside their ship.

"Yes but it was the only to stop the creature from destroying all your research completely. At least with her scanning they can be easily recovered." Brainy said. "By the way you never did specify how exactly they would be damaged by a simple scanning from our ship's equipment.

"It would be too difficult to explain or for you to understand." Dr Londo said pacing the ground.

"Try me I have a twelfth level intelligence." Brainy said glaring at Dr Londo.

"I see……." Dr Londo said he stopped pacing and started to back up slowly. "It seems I haven't been all that honest with you."

"No you haven't" Brainy said glancing at the others who nodded in return.

"I'm afraid Dr Londo that you will have to be put in the bridge until we can sort this mess out." Superman said coming up to Dr Londo's side.

"Yes of course I understand. I just have one thing to say……." Dr Londo turned round back to the building, "ROBOTS ATTACK NOW!"

There was a furry of noise and a huge swarm of robots suddenly cornered legion, causing a huge cloud of dust which hid Dr Londo from their sights as he escaped. The legion would have followed had it not been for the robots set to kill.

And hour later and all the robots had been stopped and the legion group was left to find the room and see what had happened to Phantom Girl. They quickly found the room and found an exhausted Ultra Boy leaning against the side surrounded by several heaps of killer robots. Cam was the first to notice his black eye.

"I take it you did something you shouldn't of and decided that instead of facing Phantom Girl's wrath even more you'd leave her to it." Cam said as he pocked Ultra Boy's black eye.

"OK OW! That hurts and it was just one stupid kiss she didn't have to get so mad about it." Ultra Boy said slapping Cam's hand away from him.

"A kiss? I surprised all you got was a black eye." Prism said trying to unlock the door, "Sprock I can't unlock the door."

"What do you mean you can't unlock the door?" Shrinking Violet asked her coming up to join Prism.

"As in I can't get passed the code that's on this door." Prism said almost hitting the thing in frustration.

"Here let me try." Shrinking Violet said and Prism moved other to let her have a try.

"Hell I can't get into it." Vi said after her tenth attempt. "I mean it guys I really can't get into it." The others glanced at each other, that wasn't a good sign.

"Maybe I should have an attempt I might be able to hack into the building's main security frame and make it open the door from there." Brainy said and Prism moved away while Vi moved over to give Brainy some room.

After twenty minutes and the door still not budging Brainy finally worked out what the problem was.

"Hmm this is interesting." Brainy said as he hacked into the systems

"What?" The group asked together.

"Phantom Girl placed her own security code on top of Dr Londo's already secure and advanced security codes. It'll take a lot more time than I originally thought to unlock the door." Brainy said.

"Can't we just knock the door down?" Ultra Boy asked.

"That wouldn't be wise seeing as given the nature of what Dr Londo attacked us with today if there is indeed any robots in the room with her then if we broke the door down they might attack Phantom Girl and seriously injure her or maybe kill her." While Brainy was giving them this explanation the others began to notice the glared that Prism was starting to give Ultra Boy.

"Um Brainy maybe you should have phrased that better." Vi said looking at how Cam was trying to get in between Prism and Ultra Boy.

"Huh why?" Brainy asked looking at Vi, she just pointed at the scene taking place, and Brainy watched as Superman had to grab Prism's arm to stop her from moving any closer to Ultra Boy who was trying to shuffle across the floor.

"Ah." Brainy said, "Prism it's more than likely that Phantom Girl is safe and even if there was a robot in the room with her she would have phased out anyway." Brainy said in his head and Prism calmed down.

There was a sudden a beep and Brainy turned to all of them with a smug look on his face, Vi couldn't help but stare at his face, and the others just rolled their eyes as Vi started to drool over Brainy's expression. Seriously when were those two going to get together?

"Now we just press the button and we'll be inside." Brainy said as he pushed the button and the doors slid open. They had to cover their eyes as the doors opened to reveal a blinding white light that was from inside the room; once they had gotten used to it they entered the room. It was a lab of some sort with empty cages all around the room, empty locked cages, and research was strewn all across the screens that covered the walls. The one thing that everyone noticed was the robot pieces all strewn across the floor and the blood……there was a lot of blood. And no Phantom Girl.

The room was silent as the legionnaires stared at the room. Everyone was silent as they surveyed the damage. That was until Ultra Boy was sent to the floor by a very angry Prism who had to be held back by the other male legionnaires.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Prism shouted at Ultra Boy who was sat on the floor covering his jaw with his head down.

"I wasn't." He said quietly, "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? YOU'RE SPROCKING SORRY?" Prism shouted and then she erupted into a state of tears and tried to get the men to let her go. She fell to the floor and the boys let her go as Shrinking Violet held onto her as she cried. Brainy scanned the blood searching for clues.

"Prism it's alright this isn't all her blood." Brainy said and Prism looked towards him.

"Wha……what?" She managed to say.

"Ninety Five percent of this blood isn't Phantom Girl's blood, meaning that she probably has been hurt but not to much." Brainy said.

"Yeah but she's still lost a lot of blood if it's the five percent." Cam said.

"Not necessarily." Brainy said

"But I thought you said she was hurt." Vi said giving Prism a tissue.

"And she is but only two percent of her blood is here, there's another three percent that I can't identify." Brainy said.

"So someone or something got hurt at the same time as Phantom Girl?" Superman asked.

"Yes more than likely." Brainy said and he suddenly frowned. "That can't be right."

"What's wrong?" Vi asked helping Prism up who was trying to clean her face up from the tears.

"The other three percent has a similar DNA code to Dr Londo but….." Brainy said frowning even more at his findings.

"But?" Superman asked.

"But it's all wrong…..the DNA is mixed with an animal….almost like a humanoid wolf." Brainy said double checking his findings.

"What so we're dealing with a werewolf?" Cam asked.

"I'm not sure. This needs further testing." Brainy said.

Prism sighed and surveyed the room once more. The sight of all the blood had been a horrifying sight, alongside the robots that had been smashed to pieces by what looked like claws it hadn't been a pleasant sight to see. She glanced round the room and spotted a hole right in the back of the room. As she came closer to inspect she noticed a bit of cloth on a sharp corner of the hole, when she picked it up she realised it was a part of Phantom Girl's uniform.

"Where are you Tinya? What's happened to you?"

* * *

_oooooooooo………where is Phantom Girl? Will Prism let Ultra Boy live? Will Brainy and Vi ever go out?...don't know I haven't thought that far ahead…..hehehehe!!_

_Review please._


	7. Chapter 6 More than meets the eye 2

_IT IS THAT TIME. THE ONE YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!!_

_I LOVED WRITING THIS I have to say I have never been so HAPPY about a chapter like this one!!_

_I do not own any of the characters used in this chapter……………..NOW READ IT!!_

* * *

**Chapter Six- There more than meets the eye 2**

The constant drip, drip rhythm was what finally stirred her awake, she slowly opened her eyes and let out a small moan when the light hit her eyes, the light burned her eyes and she closed here eyes again to recover. She moved away from the light only to wince in pain as she rested her weight on her right shoulder, she opened her eyes again and sat up and looked at her arm. Great she was bleeding. She was vague on how she had gotten hurt (still being half asleep will do that) but she knew it could have been worse. She rubbed her eyes and looked around her surroundings.

She was in a cave but near the opening and there were cracks above her that let more of the sunlight in. It was a simple cave but the opening was covered with what looked like some sort of vine plant, it was pretty with its blue flowers that glistened with droplets of water as the sun's rays hit it. She glanced down and noticed that she was lying on a bed of soft leaves, it was surprisingly comfortable, and she would have lain back down had she not spotted movement out of the corner of her eye in the deeper and darker part of the cave.

"Hello?" Phantom Girl called out to the shadowy figure she could see in a corner. She took a step towards it only to watch it move back further into the shadows.

"Come one I'm not going to hurt you." Phantom Girl said softly taking another step, she was going to presume that this was the creature that had pushed her out of the way when that robot and shot at her.

"Please don't be afraid I only want to help." She said reaching out to the creature only for it to jump away from her and go deeper into the cave. She sighed softly and followed the creature further into the cave.

"Come on I'm not going to hurt you I just want to help." Phantom Girl said softly knowing that the creature could hear eswell as see as her, which was good for one of them at least as she couldn't see a thing. "Where's a light when you want one." She muttered as she felt along the wall and peered into the darker part of the cave to try and spot a shadowy figure. As soon as she said that a sudden spark appeared and the room brightened up thanks to a fire in the middle of the cave. And there hiding in the corner was the creature.

"Ok……seeing as there is only me and you I will presume that you're the one who lit the fire. You're smart, really smart…….." Phantom Girl looked at the creature and hoped that her train of thought was wrong. She slowly walked up to the creature and tentatively reached out and touched it on the shoulder, it shrugged her off. She tried again and this time it relented.

"Alright this is progress now I just want to turn around slowly so I can see the damage done by that robot." She said softly and the creature slowly did what she asked until it was facing her. Phantom Girl drew a hand to her mouth and slowly backed away from the creature. As she backed away her foot stepped on a loss stone which caused her to stagger and almost fall into the fire that is if the creature hadn't sprung and pushed her out of the way. Which had caused her to land on the floor with the creature on top, however that wasn't her concern. What her concern was that she was looking into the eyes of a human.

"You poor…..how could……..your his son." Phantom Girl said reaching up and stroking the face of Doctor Mar Londo's son. "I didn't even get told your name." He pushed his head further into her hand and allowed her to stroke his face. She felt tears at the corners of eyes and pushed them away; he moved off her and sat down so that he was at the end of her feet. She got up onto her knees and she really looked at him.

He was grey and huge and looked like a wolf like creature, she couldn't help but think that he looked similar to those 20th and 21st Century werewolf films that Bouncing Boy made them watch. His mane of hair was black but with two white streaks going through it, similar to Dr Londo's hair she thought bitterly. He had huge and powerful muscles and his left shoulder was bleeding badly form what looked like a laser gun hit……hang on he was bleeding badly from a laser gun wound.

"Ahh you hurt." Phantom Girl said moving to grab his hand however he jumped backwards and out of her reach.

"I'm only trying to help you got hurt because of me. So stop being silly and come here." Phantom Girl said standing her ground, he refused to budge and she sighed. Oh well he asked for it.

"Come here puppy, come here boy." Phantom girl said patting her knees, "Come on boy, come on. Come here puppy come on be a good boy." Phantom Girl was grinning as she said this. He growled in response and moved towards her. When he came to sit in front of her she could tell he was glaring at her for what she had just said.

"Hey it's not my fault; you weren't being a good boy. Oh and good boy." Phantom Girl said patting his head, his reply was a growl and he shook her hand off she just laughed and instead went to scratch his ear instead, he seemed to like this as he moved his head further into her ear and let out a little whine.

"Oh so you like that do you?" Phantom Girl asked turning her attention to his wound. She winced and touched it gently only for him to snarl and try and leap away.

'Now stop that." When he tried to get away again she grabbed him and started to play with his ear, he stopped thrashing about and immediately rubbed his head into her arm.

"Silly puppy, I know it hurts but I need to look at it." Phantom Girl said softly, "Ok I'm going to look at it again but I'm going to do it nice and softly and barely touch it alright?" He let out a soft growl ands she took it as a sign for yes and once again went to inspect the wound. She touched it gently and he winced and snarled but didn't pull away.

It was a nasty raw wound; the edges of his fur were black and singed from when the laser had hit him. It was bleeding a lot, and she meant a lot. If she didn't get him help soon he was going to either bleed to death or get an infection, probably the latter but there was nothing that she could do until she got back to the others. For now all she could do was wrap it and keep it clean. She stood up and began to walk to the mouth of the cave, she was going to need use her powers to bring water back, and that and she had to find water. Her musings were cut short when he jumped in front of her blocking her way to the cave. She went to go round him and he moved so that he was once again blocking her way, she moved and he followed. They repeated this strange dance for ten minutes before she just phased and appeared behind him only for him to pounce on her and bring her to the floor, she turned round and glared at him.

"Bad puppy." Phantom Girl said trying to wiggle out of his grasp, "I'm trying to go and get some water for you so we can clean that wound. Get off." He however refused to budge.

"Bad puppy, puppy get off now." Phantom Girl said raising her voice, "PUPPY OFF!" Phantom Girl shrieked at him, he winced at the very volume but refused to get off. She glared at him and phased out of his grasp and once again tried to get out of the cave only to be pounced on again. This time she landed on her damaged shoulder and she shrieked out in pain. Ok. Now she was mad.

"OW THAT HURT YOU STUPID PUPPY!" Phantom Girl shouted at him, he snarled back at her. "What the hell are you snarling at? You're not the one who's just had a huge fat puppy land on your bad arm." Another snarl and she glared at him. What the hell as his problem she was only trying to get some water. She took in a deep breath and tried again.

"Puppy." He snarled again and she suddenly wondered if he hated the nickname she had given him. "Puppy?" He snarled and she smirked. Puppy didn't like being called puppy.

"Aww does the big scary and heavy puppy not like being reminded that he's a puppy?" Phantom Girl said and she was rewarded with a snarl in her face

"Well tough I don't know your name and you look like a puppy so there. Now GET OFF!" Phantom Girl said, he snarled and growled at her and she got even angrier.

"Oh I'm sorry would you like me to call you by your name puppy? Do you think you could tell me it so I know what to call you?" She said shoving his chest to try and get him to move. He grunted and she raised an eyebrow at him, did he just try and tell her his name?

"I'm sorry what was that?" Another grunt, yup he was trying to tell her his name despite the fact he couldn't talk. "I'm sorry _**puppy**_ you'll to try again I still couldn't hear you." He glared and snarled at her and she just looked at him. If he wasn't going to get off the she was just going to have to make him suffer.

"Puppy." She said and he snarled at her, "Puppy, puppy, puppy, puppy, puppy, puppy, puppy, puppy, puppy, puppy, puppy, PUP-PY!" She said getting louder every time. He glared at her she continued with her chant.

"Puppy, puppy, puppy, puppy, puppy, puppy, puppy, puppy, puppy, puppy, puppy, puppy, puppy, puppy, puppy, puppy, puppy, puppy, puppy, puppy, puppy, puppy, puppy, puppy, puppy, puppy, puppy, puppy, puppy, puppy, puppy, puppy, puppy, puppy, puppy, puppy, puppy, puppy, puppy, puppy, puppy, puppy, puppy, puppy, puppy, puppy, puppy, puppy, puppy, puppy, puppy, puppy, puppy, puppy, puppy, puppy, puppy, puppy, puppy, puppy, pup…………." Phantom Girl's chant was interrupted by him howling and throwing his head back. She immediately clamped up and watched in horror as he started to shift and snarl and………oh my sprocking god he was changing like they did in those stupid werewolf movies.

Phantom Girl just watched as he changed his form from a huge beast to a humanoid wolf, getting smaller in size. He stopped howling and looked down at her. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked at the very handsome, very muscular and very naked and pissed off boy that was currently pinning her to the floor. He placed his arms both sides of her head and leaned into her. She could her heart going a mile a minute. Did he really have to be so close?

"The name's Brin Londo princess not puppy." He said and Phantom Girl could only shiver at his deep and very masculine voice.

"Oh."

* * *

_(laughs manically) IS IT NOT GOOD? I just got inspiration for this and woo hay I was away……………………….Is it not the best?_

_Okay I'm going a little hyper right now……..i shall use that to do chapter 4 of D&A I'm halfway through that thank god…………………._

_REVIEW AND I SHALL DO THE NEXT ONE!!_


	8. Chapter 7 And so it Begins

At LAST I've finished this chapter

_At LAST I've finished this chapter!! Took me a while but I finally got it. I've been very bad this week, I aint been writing a lot and it's going to be quite hectic this week coming! Ah well I'll write what I can, it's not like I have to finish this series off in a week or something. _

_Anyway ENJOY!!_

* * *

**Chapter Seven: And so it Begins**

Phantom Girl was currently trying not to look down as the creat….no puppy….no Brin Londo inspected himself after years of being in an agitated state, it was quite nice to watch him flex his muscles all kinds of ways, it just be nicer if he had some clothing on his bottom half. It was tempting to point that out to him but then that would tell him she was looking, well trying not to look and it was hard. Really, really, really hard not to look and see how man he was…………he really needed to get off her. Like now.

"Um are you going to get off me anytime soon? Because despite the fact that you've shrunk in size you're still heavy." Phantom Girl said keeping her eyes fixed on his chest. Brin looked down at the flustered princess and noted that she wasn't looking at his face. His eyes traveled down and he saw the problem. He needed some clothes on. He did ponder why she hadn't said anything though. He got up and Phantom Girl had to look at the opening of the cave so as not to get a good full look at him. Brin just smirked.

"Sorry princess but I haven't got any clothing to wear. You fail to see the reason when you've been living as a creature for six years." He looked to see her slowly getting up without looking at him. He had to admit it was quite an accomplishment.

"Brilliant so what do you want to do then?" Phantom Girl asked looking anywhere but him.

"I've got a few stashes of holes around this area with a few clothing items in them, you know just incase I managed to return to normal, well as normal as I can get anyway. All I need to do is find the nearest one and hey presto we're sorted and you can finally look at me." He said.

"Yeah." Phantom Girl said quietly. "So um where is the nearest one then?" Was it wrong for her to be a tad disappointed about that? She turned round when she realised he hadn't answered her question only to hit a wall, a fury, warm and very muscular wall. She looked down only to quickly look up again. Brin just stood there while raising an eyebrow; she gave him a sheepish grin and moved out of the way trying desperately not to look down.

Brin sniffed the air and managed to locate a nearby hole that contained his scent, it was near, about a half an hour journey time altogether, not as close as he liked but it would have to do. Only problem was what to do with the princess? Leave her here? Nah she didn't seem the type to just sit and do nothing, and that would also mean that she might try and make her way back to her friends, he didn't want her to go, not yet anyway. That would mean he would have to take her with him, hmmm that was going to be fun. A princess who was embarrassed to look down and him who hadn't been 'human' or interacted with a human, much less a girl, in about five years since he turned creature. He looked back to see she was looking round the cave with general curiosity, she was quite pretty even if her outfit made her already pale skin stick out even more.

"Hey princess." He watched as her back stiffened and she didn't look round at him, "Princess." Was she purposely ignoring him? "PRINCESS!"

"URGH what?" Phantom Girl said turning round to him only to turn back, "What do you want?"

"The nearest bolt hole is about fifteen minutes away it's in a cave near a lake." Brin said.

"Fine." Phantom Girl said to the wall

"There's just one thing." Brin said turning fully towards her.

"And that would be?" She once again asked the wall.

"You're coming with me." She turned to look at him with a shocked expression on her face.

"What?" She asked.

"You're coming with me." Brin said, to say she looked furious would be an understatement.

"Why should I go with you to pick up clothes?" Phantom Girl asked, "Why can't I stay here?" She raised her arms to emphasise the cave.

"Because the cave where the clothes is a lot better then this one and it will give me a better advantage point." Brin said

"Against what?" Phantom Girl asked raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms.

"Against my father and the team that you arrived with." Brin answered

"What? Why would you need an advantage other my friends?" Phantom Girl asked

"They were sent here to capture me for my father to finish what he started." Brin said "And I for one want an advantage against a bunch of superheroes so I don't have to go through what I've been through even more."

"If you just explained to them….." Phantom Girl began but he cut her off.

"And say what? Hi I'm the creature that you've been chasing oh and by the way I'm Dr Mar Londo's son who he experimented on?" Brin said

"Well yes, if I go with you and explain it eswell then they'll understand." Phantom Girl said, "They trust me and Brainy can always do tests to prove your story if your father starts playing up." At the sound of tests Brin snarled and stalked up to her.

"Sorry princess but that aint going to happen." Brin said.

"Fine then. You go and I'll go back to my friends and tell them what's happened." Phantom Girl said. Brin placed his arms against the wall, effectively caging her in.

"You're not going anywhere unless it's with me." Brin said

"How exactly do you plan on keeping me here? I can phase through anything and everything including you." Phantom Girl said glaring up at him. Brin leaned into her and she went further back against the wall, he smiled at her and brushed a stray lock of her hair behind her ear. Phantom Girl then felt a hard force in her stomach and she looked down to see that he had punched her in the stomach she looked back up at him asking him with her eyes before she fell forward and her world went black.

Brin caught the girl as she fell and picked her up in his arms, he looked down to check that she was knocked out and was glad to find that she was indeed out cold. He walked towards the mouth of the cave and used his enhanced senses to make sure the coast was clear, when he was positive that it was safe to move he threw her over his shoulder (imagine an fireman carrying a person down a ladder (author currently drooling over Fireman Timber Wolf)) and dashed out and headed towards the cave with his bolt hole. He passed many animals on the way, all who hid and moved out if his way, he grinned at this; despite him changing form he was still seen as a top predator which would be useful as he didn't want to have to fight anything right now with the girl thrown across his shoulder. Battles with other animals usually lasted a while and he didn't want the princess waking up and disappearing on him as she'd end up being attacked, lost, and injured or worse. He grimaced and glanced at the sleeping girl currently thrown over his shoulder, he couldn't see her face but he hoped he hadn't punched her too hard in the stomach in this form he wasn't sure of his strength. That was one thing he was going to have to work on before he confronted his father.

He jumped out of a line of trees to a small clearing that consisted of a huge lake surrounded by very high ad steep cliffs and a large waterfall crashing down into the lake. He sniffed the air and checked that there was nothing that would pose a threat to him and especially the princess who was still safely out cold then he made his way to the waterfall, following a hidden path behind the waterfall into what seemed to be a thin ledge that led no where. He reached the end and jumped, only to fall onto a hidden ledge underneath the path and he backed away into it, allowing his eyes to adjust to the dark and he continued his way down into the cave.

Once in there he placed the sleeping Phantom Girl down on the floor gently and sniffed the air to find the hole, he found it and uncovered it and pulled out what he had put in it. He grumbled a bit after fifteen minutes of pulling things up, really what the hell was he thinking when he packed these holes? Books on space travel? How to survive in the wild? Then again it had been six years when he first discovered this place after stumbling into it after escaping his father…..Brin stopped and looked at one of his claws. Best not bring that up. His hand connected with something plastic and he gave a sigh of relief and pulled it out. He was slightly worried about the size as he knew he had grown even in his agitated state but they'd have to do for now. He ripped the plastic off and looked at the clothing he had managed to take. Yes they'll definitely do.

Phantom Girl stirred and awoke to the sound of what seemed to be thunder off in the distance, a constant rumbling of thunder. She opened her eyes only to meet darkness and rose up quickly only to wince in pain in two different places, her shoulder and her stomach. She doubled over and clutched at her stomach and shoulder, when she found that….that…..PUPPY he was so going to get it. No calling by his name if he was going to act like an animal, puppy was just going to have to get used to being called puppy. She slowly stood up still clutching her stomach and arm and took a step forwards, only to have a pair of arms wrap around her and pull her into a chest. She let out a breath of annoyance, seriously this guy…no this puppy really was annoying.

"Where are we?" Phantom Girl asked.

"In the cave. I carried you from the last place to here." Brin's voice explained.

"Is there a reason why you have your arms around me? You know other than to annoy me?" Phantom Girl asked phasing out and stepping backwards only to hit the wall, she winced and let out a gasp of pain as her shoulder connected with the wall.

"Hang on, I'll get a fire going, and then we'll take a look at that wound." She felt him move away and she heard shuffling about, the sound of a spark was the only warning against the sudden onslaught of light. She covered her face with her arms only to wince out in pain and she clutched her shoulder to try and ease the pain. Her hand felt wet and she pulled away to see that her gloves were stained with blood.

"Ah." Phantom Girl said Brin looked up at her and spotted the blood that was seeping out of her arm.

"Sprock." Brin said rushing over and grabbing her by her other arm and pulling her towards the fire, she found herself pushed down into a sitting position on the floor. Brin grabbed something from the other side of the fire and sat down on her right side.

"Give me your arm." Brin said, Phantom Girl handed her arm over and watched as he inspected it intensely.

"Ow." Phantom Girl squeaked looking down at her arm and noticing that he was currently rubbing it with a damp cloth.

"Sorry but I have to clean the wound. Or do you want to get infected?" Brin asked.

"Could you rub it any harder?" Phantom Girl asked sarcastically

"Look I'm still not used to this form alright? So I have no idea what kinda strength I have nor do I know how much I can control it." Brin snapped at her looking up and meeting her eyes.

"Well for a start you could try pulling your hand away a bit and not gripping my arm so tightly, that isn't helping." Phantom Girl snapped back and they stared at each other, both trying to control their breathing and both trying to ignore how attractive the other was. Brin was the first to pull away.

"We need to cover that wound with something but unfortunately I never packed a first aid kit, my father knew I would need one and kept them in a place I couldn't get them." Brin said standing up ad walking away from her. Phantom Girl sighed. Great just great. She stood up only for her legs to falter and she went crashing back to the floor. She cried out in pain as her cape brushed up against her wound rather harshly. Stupid cape what she could do for a pair of scissors right…..that's it!

Brin watched in fascination as the girl who moments earlier had cried out in pain was tearing her cape apart in a mad frenzy, wincing every time she used her right arm. It was only when she tore out her already damaged uniform that he thought he better stopping her. He grabbed her arms and held them and she looked up and their eyes met.

"Um……is there a reason why you're tearing your uniform apart?" Brin asked.

"Yes."

"And that would be?"

"Bandages."

"Bandages?" Brin asked and Phantom Girl nodded, "Ok. Maybe you have a fever, I think I can get you some herbs or….." He stopped when she started to laugh at him.

"No silly, I can use my cape as bandages." She giggled out. "This thing is getting in the way anyway, I still don't know why I still have it."

Brin cocked his head as she tied a strip of her cape round her damaged arm; she inspected her handiwork and smiled as she stood up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Brin asked catching her arm.

"Outside I want to see what this place is like." Phantom Girl said she glanced over him and frowned, "And to get some water so I can clean that wound."

Brin found himself letting her arm go and following her to the mouth of the cave. He smirked as he watched her frown at the almost impossible climb up from the ledge they were on to the path that was a few goods feet above their heads. She turned to him and glared at him and he just shrugged his shoulders, wincing as his wound throbbed in pain. He looked back at her only to spot her floating upwards. Now how the hell did she do that? He rushed over to the ledge and jumped up, using his arms to garb the edge of the path and pull himself up. When he was finally on the path he searched round for the girl, where the hell was she?

Phantom Girl was currently enjoying the feel of the water going down her hair as she stood floating in the waterfall, true it made her wound sting, but it felt damn good. As did not wearing her cape, maybe she should quite wearing them, she was overdue a costume change anyway and Prism had been having a go at how her costume reminded her way to much of Phantom Girl's mother. Phantom Girl couldn't help but think her friend had a point.

"Enjoying yourself there princess?" Phantom Girl was snapped out of her thoughts as Brin's voice pierced the silence. She turned and looked down at him.

"I was until someone disturbed me." Phantom Girl floated down to where Brin was standing, "And it's Tinya by the way not princess, Hold out your arm please."

"Why……Tinya?" Brin asked her looking cautious as she raised her hand up.

"Don't worry I'm just going to clean your wound." When he didn't comply she sighed, "I promise I'm not going to do anything just clean and cover your wound that's all." Brin looked skeptic but did it anyway.

Using one of the strips she soaked it in the waterfall then placed it against his wound, he winced and looked away but didn't pull away and gently patted and rubbed his wound, cleaning most of it. She then wrapped a second strip round his shoulder and tied it off. While she did this she couldn't help but feel the muscles in his chest and arms, ooo that body could make any girl melt into a puddle onto the floor. She was reluctant from removing her hands, he really was quite yummy in appearance, much better, then any of the other boys she had met and that included Superman. Her musings and enjoyment were stopped when he grabbed her hands and pulled them away from his chest.

"I'm not a pet to enjoy touching got that princess?" Brin said as she phased out of his grip, now if only he could do something with that awful personality of his he'd be ideal.

"Yeah I got that but for the record you can't blame me from enjoying petting you, you are quite a sight to look at." Tinya floated off to enjoy the sights while Brin stood there watching her trying to work out whether or not what she just said was a compliment.

* * *

_I didn't really know how to end this chapter, to be honest i could have kept going bit i figured then it would just drag. (laughs) this was fun to do though, though if i'm honest i think i spent most of my time drooling over a certain someone then anything else. Can you blame me?_

_I wil get on to Chapter 8 soon i just got my reqeusts to do...would you belive work actually gave me ideas?...and chapter 5 of Deception and Allies to actually start...i know Greenie i'm very bad but i can;t help it i can;'t start a chapter if i don;t have any inspiration!_

_Review please!!_


	9. Chapter 8 And the darkness begins to ris

_At last the next chapter of What if is complete......i'm currently working on the next one.....hehehehehehe i got some good ideas. I will repeat my message though. I WILL WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER OF DANDA IF I GOT TWENTY REVIEWS IN TOTAL WITH ALL SEVEN OF MY STORIES. You have no idea how much your reviews have helped these past two days...so re-read favs and read ones you havent touched and tell me what ya all think._

_Anyway enjoy this got better as i got ideas_

_I do not own anything except Prism who you can only use if you ask_

_ENJOY AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!!!_

* * *

**Chapter Eight -And the darkness starts to rise**

Dr Mar Londo slammed an angry fist down on the computer's keyboard and almost ripped it away from the wall as the screen told him he had no way of getting off the planet.

After he had managed to get away from the Legion he had immediately went to his hidden base and started a mad search for all hidden ships. Only to discover that all of them had been destroyed or had simply vanished, he was stuck on a hostile planet that no doubt wanted to kill him, it was either face the legion or the pathetic creatures he had ruled, and neither was appealing.

"Seems Brin was more cunning than I thought. Fancy doing that to the man who created him." Dr Londo scoffed and started to check his inventory in his laboratory. Over the years all his inventions that were the up most important had been stashed away in this hidden base, a precaution just in case any of his creations had gone…..haywire. His hope of finding something useful was quickly diminishing as all the items would stand no chance against the Legion or his son. That was until his eyes caught one particular item that he had already out into use.

The jungle was in fear as a loud dark laugh echoed through the land, and the creatures moaned out in warning to their protector that something was coming.

* * *

Tinya was sitting on the ledge of the waterfall looking up at the stars and moons of Rawl and she sighed in joy at the feeling of peace and serenity that washed over her as she sat. She had never felt so calm before in her life and she was soon forgetting everything that had been going on in her life. Her mother's insistence on leaving the Legion, the pressure from Cosmic Boy about being the political representative, the harshness from other Legionnaires about her family's influence, Ultra Boy. Her only reminder was Brin as he sat down and checked all the maps he had of the area.

Her calmness was quickly squashed as the forest started to moan and screech and she felt her skin prickle. As if there was danger coming their way. Brin immediately appeared behind her and was on full alert as he searched the area. He let out a low howl and soon received a reply. Tinya could only watch in amazement as he communicated with the forest.

"Damn" Brin muttered turning back to the cave and slamming a fist down on the wall, Tinya jumped in shock as the wall created a neat little craves where his fist had been. "DAMN!"

"What?" Tinya said standing up, "What's wrong?"

"DAMN IT!" Brin snarled and he stormed back into the cave, Tinya could only follow as Brin started to curse and punch holes in the wall in pure fury. Tinya watched and stood near the opening of the cave, waiting for him to cool down, if he didn't she knew she had to intervene before the cave collapsed from his onslaught.

"DAMN IT TO HELL!" Brin snarled out picking up the maps and slamming them back down on the floor close to the fire.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Tinya asked still near the opening. Brin's head snapped up and his angry gaze fixed on hers, Tinya refused to be intimidated and squared him up.

"Nothing that concerns you." Brin snarled out and his face was suddenly thrown to the side. He held his cheek and looked back at the very angry girl.

"Listen here puppy." Tinya spat out, "I am here to help and I am not going to be treated like I'm the bad guy here alright? Learn to control that temper of yours or I'm leaving to find my friends and I **will** tell them everything." Tinya emphasized on the will.

"You wouldn't dare." Brin spat back out.

"Try me." Tinya said and he glared at her.

The room crackled with anger and chemistry as their eyes met both refusing to give up and neither prepared to back down and loose. Brin needed to win this and he stalked towards her, she backed away, knowing that it was dangerous but refused to leave his gaze.

It wasn't until she was backed up against the wall that she figured she should relent, the last time he had up against a wall he had punched her in the stomach. She couldn't help but place a hand over her stomach; Brin caught this movement and winced inwardly at what she was doing.

"Listen princess, you have no idea what my father is like, he's cold, unfeeling and cruel all rolled into one evil package. And right now he's planning something big, big enough for the whole entire jungle to react like that." Brin said trying to cool down his temper.

"It's Tinya not princess, Puppy." Brin growled at that, "And you listen to me, I will not take you getting angry at me other something that isn't my fault nor do I like being treated like an invalid. I am in the legion of superheroes I deal with your father's types everyday."

"You know for a princess you're not very delicate."

"And for a puppy you're not very obedient."

Both glared at each other while trying to control their breathing and keep their anger in check. Their eyes never left each others and Brin started to feel uncomfortable with her eyes meeting his squarely, he felt like he was getting pulled in to those dark depths of hers. He felt his head get closer to hers and glanced at her soft pink lips, she bit her bottom lip and he suddenly wanted to taste that lip, taste both of them. With that sudden thought he suddenly pulled away and jumped to the other end of the cave trying to make sure there was enough distance between them as possible.

Tinya felt her legs go as soon as he had pulled away and she sunk to the floor, not even noticing the painful stabs from her damaged shoulder as she slid down the very unforgiving wall. What was that just now? What the hell was that? Her face felt….flushed, she raised a hand and placed it against her cheeks, and she could feel the heat burning through her gloves. Her breathing was unsteady and she wanted….no she needed to know what his lips felt like. At that thought her eyes went wide and she looked over to see Brin gripping the wall with his back to her. Dear god was she attracted to that….to that…..angry puppy? She didn't know all she knew was that she had wanted to kiss him right then and there.

Brin dug his claws into the wall to try and keep himself from going back over to her and kissing her. This was wrong. This was very wrong. He didn't have time to focus on someone else, much less a girl and much less the stubborn, yet gentle and kind and very appealing girl that was currently within his reach. His grip on the wall increased as those thoughts went through his head; she was in his reach, in his grasp. No. He needed to stop he was sounding just like the man that had done this to him. He took a slow breathe in and released his claws from the wall. He could do this, he had control and dear god he was going to use it.

Brin turned round to see her on the floor, hand covering her mouth. He smelt the air, she wasn't scared. Confused, angry and….something else he couldn't quite put his fingers on but she wasn't terrified of him. He was strangely happy about that. He moved away from the wall and slowly walked to her. It was only when he stopped almost directly in front of him did she look at him.

"You alright?" Brin asked, his tone gruff

"Yeah. I'm fine." Tinya said, "That was….interesting."

"You can say that again." Brin muttered, "We better go to sleep soon, we need to leave this place at sunrise tomorrow. My father is probably looking for me now."

"Fine." Was all Tinya could say. Brin looked at her before turning round and settling at the other end of the cave he turned so that his back was to hers and closed his eyes.

Tinya watched as he walked away and settle on the floor. She felt….oh heck she didn't know what she felt, all she knew was that she was confused with this….person being so close to her. One minute their fine, next their arguing and then the next….the next minute they were on fire. She lowered herself to the floor wincing as her right shoulder scraped itself along the wall. She was going to have to change her bandages by the feel of it tomorrow. Maybe Brin's eswell. She closed her eyes and soon fell asleep.

* * *

Prism looked at the screen and almost punched it with all her might, it was only the 'don't' from Brainy that stopped her from doing it. She had hated Dr Londo earlier now she despised him. He had made sure all the information on his experiments were hard to get into and hard to read and understand. All she knew was that man was a monster.

She pushed herself away from the computer and stood up, she'd leave brainy and Vi to deal with this they knew what they were doing and no amount of help from them was going to get her to understand half the crap she was reading. She walked out and told the two left that she was going to join superman and Cam in the brig and help them there. It was the only use that she was going to be.

She arrived on the brig and noticed that Cam had fallen asleep she sighed softly and smiled, bless Cam. She grabbed a blanket from one of the many stash holes Brainy had made and threw it over him. Superman looked up from where he was sitting and gave her a weak smile.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself. What happened at getting info off the computers?" Superman asked her.

"Urgh. Hard, complicated, unable to read. Left Vi and Brainy to it, I was only hindering them anyway." Prism glanced at what Superman was doing.

"Trying to find where it could have taken her?" Prism asked

"Uh. Yeah but it's harder then I imagined. The beast….I don't know to be honest." Superman confessed, he rubbed his eyes.

"Well the only thing I do know is Tinya is safe with what ever is opposing Dr Londo. Be that the beast or his son. I just wish I knew what was going on." Prism watched as Superman gave a loud yawn. "And I think it's time for you to sleep." The amusement was hard to hide in her voice.

"No I want to finish this off. I'm trying to find a pattern in the beast's movements, find a spot he aims for more." Superman had to hold back another yawn.

"And you can do that tomorrow when you have a refreshed mind." Prism said.

"You sure you'll be alright here?" Superman asked.

"Yeah if I need anything I can always ask UB for it. Not like he deserves sleep." The bitter tone was evident and Superman winced

"Don't be too hard on him. You know what she's like." Superman said standing up.

"Yeah I know but it's easier to hate him, he's in range, she isn't. And he's not the one hurt." Prism said looking out into the windows only to see her reflection staring back at her instead.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Superman said and she waved at him.

Prism sighed and slumped down into a nearby chair, patterns huh? Good idea but that could take weeks to figure out. Brainy was probably thinking along the same lines, if he was then in the back of his mind somewhere he was trying to calculate it. Prism didn't think it was going to work though; something about this beast made her think it didn't make patterns.

Glancing at the computer desk she reached up and switched the transmitter for Tinya's communicator on, they had tried it earlier but to not effect. Something about this place didn't like technology. She was going to try it again though in hopes it would reach her or Tinya suddenly came into range. It was going to be a long night but Prism didn't have any other choice.

* * *

_Thinga are hotting up........i bet your all hotting up eswell............should i make them kiss? Should i leave them and you wanting more? Should i be bad and turn this into an M? Let me know!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_I'm no where near finished on What if Chapter 9 so bear with me_

_Review my lovelies!!!!!!!_


	10. Chapter 9 A Cliffhanger

_WOOOO Chapter nine already. I'm spoiling you all. Well I was going to give you all a treat but I decided against it. I've only got one review….and I said I needed twenty to start DandA. So Get your butts in gear!!!!!!!!!_

_Anyway you're going to love me and hate me with this one but do not worry I'm already going to start chapter 10….I can't help I need to write what I want to happen down now!!!!!!!!!_

_Anyway I don't own any of the legion cept Pris and blah,blah you know the rest._

_Enjoy_

* * *

**Chapter Nine- A Cliffhanger**

Brin's ears pricked at a faint sound and he awoke and glanced around the cave to find where the source of the noise was coming from. He was surprised that he had slept so heavily, this kind of place didn't warrant deep sleep unless you knew you were safe or wanted to die. He rose up and glanced around straining his ears for the sound.

There it was again, this time a little stronger and it was coming from inside the cave. He scanned the cave and saw nothing a miss, the fire which had been strong was now weak and struggling against the breeze entering the cave. There it was again, it sounded like….a voice. He scanned again and his eyes focused on the sleeping princess. He took her in for a bit, she really was beautiful. He allowed himself that thought. His gaze greedily took her all in, with her sleeping you would never had imagined she had one hell of a temper.

The noise was louder this time and coming from the area surrounding Tinya. He got up silently and slowly made his way across to her side. He stopped by her side and lowered his head, the faint side rose up and he could just make out the words.

"Phanto…..om…..Gi..rl…can…….you…hear me?........Phan…tom………Tinya…….it's…….Prism…….can…..you….hear….me?" Looked like her friends were trying to contact her, he couldn't have that. Not yet anyway. He looked all over and found her belt was the cause of the communication. He found the communicator and switched it off, along with the tracker. She didn't even stir.

Brin raised his head and listened to the jungle, no trouble. Yet. He was just about to leave when the jungle suddenly started to come to life in a frenzied way. Trouble was close. He let out a snarl and howled out. The jungle responded and he listened, he let out another snarl and dashed to put the feeble fire out and all important equipment away. He was about to hide when he heard a faint moan and he turned back to see Tinya waking up. He dashed back and was about to tell her to be quiet when the noise increased. Trouble was here.

Tinya was awoken the sound of a frenzy and she let out a soft moan at her sleep being disturbed. She was about to get up when she suddenly felt a heavy weight press her into the ground and a voice saying. "Don't make a sound." She suddenly went to attack only for her to be caught and she started to struggle only for the voice to grab her head and force her to look up.

"It's me." She opened her eyes and saw that it was Brin and she suddenly went completely lax.

"Keep quiet, my father's search droids are out on patrol." Brin whispered and she moved her head to see he was right. The droids were using their lights and scanners to search the area. The light suddenly came in their direction and it stopped just short of her hair. She heard Brin swear slightly and found herself suddenly dragged further back into the cave.

Her damaged shoulder was suddenly put through its paces and she had to through her hands over her mouth to stop the cries of pain escaping and giving away their position. She was shivering at the amount of pain when she finally stopped moving and glared up at Brin. He wasn't paying much attention his whole focus was on the beams that were currently searching for them. Every time a beam of light came close he pressed himself further into Tinya, and Tinya was pressed further into the floor, and she shoulder was pushed more and more. She bit her hands to stop the cries of pain escaping and she could feel herself starting to sweat due to the amount of pain she was feeling.

She almost cried out as she was suddenly lifted off the ground and pressed against the corner of the cave. She through her head into Brin's chest to stop the cries escaping and was humiliated when she felt tears begin to escape. She felt Brin shift and found that he had pulled her into his arms with his arms wrapping round her in an attempt to comfort her. That moment she didn't care that he was the cause of it, that he was the reason why she was crying, that this would make her seem weak, her cold and protective mask was being broken, she just buried herself further into his chest and allowed the tears to fall from the pain while she kept quiet. Waiting for the danger to pass.

* * *

Prism was jostled awake by someone and lashed out punching the person and hearing them fall to the ground. She was used to someone attacking her and who ever had decided to do that was going to regret it. She opened her eyes to find herself on the brig of the legion of superheroes ship and her neck was sore as hell. She suddenly remembered that she wasn't at the abbey anymore. She was on Rawl looking for Phantom Girl, a creature and Dr Londo. And whoever she had punched was not trying to kill her. Sprock.

She moved from her position to find that she had fallen asleep still at the desk trying to communicate with Tinya. She rubbed her neck and moved it around to make it feel a little better. She then looked down at the floor to find an almost unconscious Ultra Boy on the floor. Soaked with a mug of what looked like hot tea on him. Oops.

"Sorry Ultra Boy, I'm still used to being woken up to be killed, not to just be woken up. What are you doing here anyway?" Prism asked. Ultra Boy managed to move, wincing as he went.

"I was going to switch with you with trying to get through to Tinya's communicator and to keep an eye out on the scanners." Ultra Boy said. Prism rubbed a hand over her eyes that was one thing she hadn't been doing.

"Right. What time is it?" Prism stretched feeling all her muscles pop back into place.

"Two o'clock in the morning, you've been asleep for about twenty minutes. I figure I wake you before you get a stiff neck." Ultra Boy got up and took the mug off his head. "I was going to offer you some tea but….well I'm kind of wearing it now." Ultra Boy attempt at humour failed as the smile nor the laughter sounded convincing at all.

Prism knew he was taking it the hardest over Tinya's disappearance, she knew she should give him a break but it was hard.

"Great. Has Brainy contacted us yet?" Prism was sure that she would have woken up to that at least.

"Yeah ten minutes ago." Ultra Boy said. Prism looked shocked.

"Yeah you were kind of out of it." Ultra Boy said, "I managed to get back just as Brainy was starting to get impatient. He's managed to break all the codes and now just needs to read through all the documents, he says it's more than likely he'll find more hidden documents as he goes along." Ultra Boy said

"Right. Where have you been by the way?" Prism asked, glad that at least Brainy had gotten somewhere.

"I was searching all over the building to see if I could find out how the creature got in and out without our knowledge. I found some tunnels that seemed to have been dug more recently then the building was built. I was searching through those. Got lost a few times eswell. It's like a rabbit warren down there." Ultra Boy exclaimed.

"Where do the tunnels lead to?" Prism asked

"Anywhere and everywhere in this place. I lost the trail pretty quickly, got a bit too dark down there so I'm going to try again tomorrow." Ultra Boy sat down and clicked his neck. Prism could see from just looking that he had been out for a long time.

"You sure you're up for staying up? No offence but you look knackered." Prism said.

"Yeah I'll be fine, I should be doing more but this is all I can do with all the information we have."

Rats superman was right. Prism needed to give him break. He had been trying to help and by the sounds of it put himself in danger eswell to make up for his mistakes. Those tunnels sounded deadly. Those tunnels……TUNNELS.

"Say Ultra Boy those tunnels did any of them by any chance go into caves or bot holes at all?" Prism asked suddenly more wide awake then ever.

"Uh yeah I think a few did. Why?" Ultra Boy asked looking a little confused.

"Because earlier on Cam and I had found a bolt hole…….I think I might have just discovered how we can find Tinya." Prism was excited, she might have found it. "Did you record any of the tunnels you went through?"

"Some…but not all. Like I said I got lost. Prism what you got?" Ultra Boy asked.

"I think I've just found the pattern. If we take all the information you've gathered form the tunnels and the information me and Cam took of the bot hole and put it in the computer it should be able to help us locate all caves and bot holes that are either joined or near those caves, one of them is bound to contain the creature and Tinya. Oh god you have no idea how helpful you've just been." Prism was in full out work mode now.

Ultra Boy handed his tablet, well almost had his hand snatched off from when Prism grabbed it. She downloaded all the information from both hers and Ultra Boy's tablets and made the computer begin the scan to find all the tunnels and bot holes. They would need more information but it was a start. A damn good start.

"Hold on Tinya we're coming for ya.

* * *

The danger still hadn't passed and Brin was beginning to think they had been found. This wasn't looking good; they should have left by now. Unless. Unless his father was there eswell. The robots were smart but they didn't have much imagination, his father on the other hand had plenty of that and was quiet happy to stay in one place for days if he thought he knew the creature well enough. Brin only prayed that if his father was there that he's leave soon.

He glanced down at the girl in her arms and swore in his head. She didn't look good, she was still sweating and he could feel and smell the blood from her wound flowing down her arm. He needed to look at it but didn't dare put any light on just in case it caused them to get discovered. He didn't to think and fast otherwise he might loose her.

Tinya felt rough, and that was putting it mildly, she was sweating profusely due to the pain in her shoulder and she knew she was bleeding, she could feel it pouring out but she knew they couldn't do anything not until the danger had passed and she was praying that it would soon. She needed medical attention and fast. Her hope was dashed when a voice broke the silence above.

"Good work my droids keep searching for him. He's bound to be here somewhere and you do find him prepare the tranquilizers, we're going to need it when he goes into….his fit." Dr Londo's voice sounded even colder then before. Tinya felt the growl start to rise in Brin's chest and she squeezed him hard to remind him of the situation. The growling stopped but he was still tense.

Dr Londo pressed a button and started to laugh manically, the Nano bots were going to be Brin's downfall.

Brin felt it before he was aware what it was. A pounding drum in his head that made him confused and agitated. He let go of Tinya and placed his head in his hands, hoping to stop the sound of the pounding drums and to stop the headache that was coming through. Tinya watched as Brin started to wince in pain. She looked back to the mouth of the cave and knew instantly and Dr Londo was causing it.

The pounding grew worse and something dark and primitive inside him was responding to it wanting to be let loose, demanding control, demanding supremacy. Brin clutched his head even tighter, begging the pain, the anger and the confusion to go away. He went to lot out a howl only for something to smother him. He smelt it, it smelt pleasant, intoxicating, and familiar but the pounding only worsened and he threw what was ever on him off.

Tinya landed in a heap on the floor and somehow managed to hold in the cry of pain that wanted to escape. She looked back at Brin and had to hold in the shriek of 'no' as she watched Brin almost fighting the creature inside himself. She watched in horror as Brin began to change and grow in size, it looked he was going back into the form she had found him in, but this seemed…worse….more primitive…..just a primitive force driven by the darkest of needs.

"Brin?" She pleaded in a whisper, straining her ears to see if Dr Londo had discovered them. "Brin what's wrong?" Tinya could only stare as she lost Brin to his animal side.

It hurt…..dear god it hurt so much. He could hear a soft pleading thing but he couldn't concentrate on it, it was just so painful. He wanted to howl but he knew he had to keep quiet. He had to keep quiet. Why should he keep quiet again? Yes why should he keep quiet? This was his territory, his land. Urgh this pain. He smelt it then. The thing he was hunting, it had invaded his territory, and it was going to take his thing away. He couldn't remember what the thing was but he knew it was his and that was all he cared about. He let go of his head and stalked up to find his prey.

Tinya started to panic as she watched Brin head towards the head of the cave. She knew he was going to confront Dr Londo. There was no doubt in her mind, she heard steps above her and looked at the roof of the cave. She needed to think of a plan….fast.

"Come to me Brin. Show me the animal that is you." Dr Londo's voice made her decision for her.

Tinya ran to mouth of the cave just as Brin had stepped onto the ledge, she jumped and phased through the roof of the cave.

Dr Londo stepped onto the very edge of the cliff and scanned the horizon, he was here somewhere he knew it. And then he suddenly felt it.

* * *

_So………………..do ya hate me?_

_Earlier I said I only had one review…..i just checked me emails and I got another two……so I got thirty more to go. Remember re-read and read what ever I have on offer. When I got twenty then DandA will come about. I got seven for you to choose so have fun_

_Review sweeties_


	11. Chapter 10 It has to work

_Ok you are all being total stars. I only need 9…that's right 9 more!!!!!!!!!! Anyway enjoy this one I am now going to bed…I have stuff to do tomorrow morning and I want to get them out of the way so I can start DandA cus I know you'll have all given me my 20 reviews. Just nine more._

_Enjoy this one…..i had to re-write the end part cus it was so bad compared to the rest when I originally wrote it._

_I don't own any of the legion stuff Pris is mine so no touching unless you have my permission. Or I aint writing anymore_

_Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

* * *

**Chapter 10- It has to work**

"You're sure this is going to work?" Ultra Boy asked skeptically as an excited Prism was slowly winding down. She was exhausted; the five minute outburst of energy was slowly leaving her.

"It has to." Prism said, "It's the only thing we've got to go on." Prism felt her eyes begin to close. No she needed to stay awake for this; she needed to wait and see if her hope was going to be dashed or not by the logics of the computer. But her body disagreed with he and she felt her eyes begin to grow heavy. It wasn't long before she fell asleep against the computer's keyboard, her dreams however were restless.

Ultra Boy looked back at Prism to see she had fallen asleep, he would have picked her up and placed her somewhere more comfortable but after what had happened earlier he thought better of it. He watched the computer as it began to sort through all the information and commands giving to it. He could only pray that Prism's theory was right. Otherwise they were well and truly stuck.

It was like they were dangling on the very edge of the cliff and the only way they would be saved all depended on the wind.

* * *

Tinya started to panic as she watched Brin head towards the head of the cave. She knew he was going to confront Dr Londo. There was no doubt in her mind, she heard steps above her and looked at the roof of the cave. She needed to think of a plan….fast.

"Come to me Brin. Show me the animal that is you." Dr Londo's voice made her decision for her.

Tinya ran to mouth of the cave just as Brin had stepped onto the ledge, she jumped and phased through the roof of the cave.

Dr Londo stepped onto the very edge of the cliff and scanned the horizon, he was here somewhere he knew it. And then he suddenly felt it. The edge of the cliff giving way he let out a cry of terror and the robots all rushed to help escape. After a few minutes of him screaming in terror and begging for his life he was safe. He cleared his throat and stood up.

"Get back to work." Dr Londo watched as the droids scattered and went back to their original duty, he glanced back at cliff edge and walked cautiously up to it and looked over the edge. He could see darkness but knew he had heard the rocks falling into the less then forgiving river below him. That had been close, if the droids hadn't been here….he dreaded to think. And that was when he heard it. The howl.

"Yes. Droids now go." Dr Londo began to laugh with joy, his near death completely forgotten as he enjoyed his moment of victory.

* * *

Brin stood on the very edge and looked up, he was going to fight his prey and he was going to win. His prey would fall and he would be victorious, he felt the pounding in his head and he relished it, this force was driving him, this force was him. He opened his mouth to howl out his impending victory.

Tinya phased through the ceiling and loosened the rocks enough to get them to fall as she left, she was going to be short on time but it was their only hope. She counted to five then phased out and headed straight for Brin. Only to see to her horror that he was about to let out a howl.

In just a few seconds Tinya had grabbed Brin round the waist and forced him backwards into the water, just as the rocks fell down, stopping Brin from howling and hopefully stopping Dr Londo from trying to find them for a while. She held tightly onto Brin as they fell towards the water. Tinya let out a cry of pain as Brin dug his claws into her back and bad shoulder. As soon as Tinya hit the water she felt everything going dark.

* * *

Brainy scanned what the computer was doing and raised an eyebrow. It was a good plan and what's more it was going to work. He glanced down at the sleeping Prism who was frowning in her sleep. But Brainy dared not wake her, he knew what happened when you did and it hurt…a lot.

He glanced at Ultra Boy who was busy going through everything he needed to explore the tunnels and gather as much information as possible. Brainy noted that he looked tired…no maybe exhausted was a better word for it. Superman was no where in sight, obviously gone to bed and Cam was lain out over a few chairs with a blanket over, sleeping heavily.

"Brainy?" Brainy turned round to see Vi hovering over Prism with a blanket. "You alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Brainy said rubbing his eyes. His gaze went back to the computer and Vi's gaze followed his.

"Will it work?" Vi asked following Brainy's gaze to the computer screen.

"Yeah it will. It's going to take a while but it will work, when Ultra Boys searches those tunnels properly tomorrow it should speed things up…speed it up a lot." Brainy answered.

"Poor Pris she's really trying to find Phantom Girl. Maybe too hard if she fell asleep at the computer like this." Vi placed the blanket over her friend only to be grabbed by Brainy and pulled into his arms.

Brainy had only just managed to spot what Vi was doing with the blanket and grabbed her in the nick of time because as soon as the blanket had barely touched Prism's body she reacted by throwing a punch and raising up ready for a fight. Vi stood transfixed at her friend's actions.

"Pris? You okay?" Vi asked.

Prism looked around and spotted the blanket on the floor, she turned to see Brainy holding Vi protectively in his arms. Damn she had done it again. She couldn't help it, her dreams were always filled with memories at her time in the abbey, so there was no way she could relax properly. And with Tinya missing it wasn't helping matters at all.

"Pris?" Prism's musings were cut short by Vi's question.

"Sorry Vi, yeah I'm fine." Prism sighed and dragged a hand through her hair, "I take it you tried to put the blanket on me."

"Yeah. It hardly touched you and you were up like a shot." Vi said she didn't seem scared just shocked at how alert Prism was when it came to her surroundings even when she slept.

"Yeah I can never relax enough. Sorry. What time did you guys get back?" Prism was aware that Brainy was still being cautious with her it was the reason why he hadn't let Vi go yet. She couldn't blame him.

"About an hour ago. Ultra Boy's debriefed us on what's happened so far." Brainy said his gaze fixed squarely on Prism, watching to see how she was going to react.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Prism asked but Brainy just gave her a look and she winced, stupid question you couldn't wake her safely up.

"Sorry stupid question." Prism apologized.

"I think it would be better if you went to bed Prism." Brainy said

"But what if Tinya tries to contact us? And the computer is….." Prism began

"We'll be here and the computer can handle things itself." Brainy said

"But…." Prism began but Brainy interrupted her.

"Prism it's going to work, it will take some time with the information we've got so far but it will work." Brainy said.

"But…." Prism still tried but Brainy sighed and interrupted her again.

"Prism this is not a suggestion, this is an order. Go to bed, you need sleep and you won't be any use to anyone if you're like this." Brainy said coldly.

Prism sighed but complied and wished them good night and left the room, Ultra Boy soon followed saying for them to call him when they wanted him to start his search again. Vi watched as her friend left the room with her head in her hands.

"You were too harsh." Vi said to Brainy as she looked up at him.

"I needed to be with her, I still don't know how she survives with what little sleep she gets." Brainy said

"You can talk." Vi teased and he looked down at her and frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"As in you don't get a lot of sleep yourself." Vi teased him and wondered when Brainy would realise he was still holding tightly, she hoped never.

"That's different." Brainy said looking slightly embarrassed

"How?" Vi asked, giggling at his expression

"That's self induced." Brainy stated.

"And Prism's isn't? She can't help it Brainy if she's spent most of her life like that, waking up to the slightest of sounds." Vi said defending her friend, "And it's not like she means it either."

"Hmmmm." Was all Brainy said and Vi sighed and turned slightly so that her head was against Brainy's chest. He still hadn't noticed and for that she was pleased.

Her pleasure was cut short when Brainy pulled away and collapsed in a chair by the desk. Vi pouted slightly but knew that Brainy was just as tired as everyone else, and worried about Dr Londo's where abouts and what that creature was. He was really worried about his friend and Vi went and sat in the chair next to him and rested her head against Brainy's shoulder.

"It'll be fine Brainy." Vi said, "It will work out fine. Tinya's a great legionnaire she isn't going to let anything happen to her."

"I hope your right Vi. I really do."

* * *

As soon as Brin hit the water the cold snapped him back, it was a shock to find that he was sinking along with Tinya, and an even bigger shock to see that his claws were digging into Tinya's skin. He let go instantly and grabbed her round the waist with one hand and swam against the current of the river to edge. He grabbed it with one claw and hauled both of them out of the freezing cold water. He flopped down on the ledge and breathed in the welcoming supply of oxygen. He looked back at Tinya and was glad to see she was still breathing, if sputtering up a lot of water. He started to worry when Tinya begin to shake and rose and pulled her head up to see if she was alright.

"Are you alrig……?" His question was stopped when he saw Tinya begin to cry.

Tinya had been relieved when Brin had pulled them out of the river, when they had hit the river all her strength had left her. But now that she was out and safe, the tears that had been falling in the cave had decided to appear once again, and before she knew it she was crying her heart out. Her wounds stung like hell, she smelt of sweat, blood and what ever the hell had been in that river and she had been desperate as hell to keep Brin out of harms way from Dr Londo.

Brin didn't know what to do, she was crying her eyes out and he was probably the main cause, it didn't look like she was going to stop soon either. Tinya however didn't seem to have a problem with this as she launched herself onto Brin and hugged him tightly while the tears still spilled out of her. Brin gently placed his arms round her and tried stroking her hair to see if it would calm her. Tinya raised her head and their eyes clashed and she found herself reaching up to him and pulling his head down and drawing him in to arms.

Before either of them knew it, Tinya had made their lips meet.

Brin's eyes became wide as saucers as soon as their lips connected his mind went completely blank and he found himself drawing her in to his arms and kissing her back. His eyes soon closed as he gave into the pure sensation and her scent filled his nostrils making him pull her into his arms until they didn't have a breathe of space between them. He acted on instinct and his tongue pushed at her mouth for entry. She was only happy to comply and allowed his tongue entry. Their tongues clashed and wound themselves round each other, both fighting for supremacy, their heads changed angle and the kiss was deepened. They pulled away to breathe but started again within a few seconds and the kiss went even deeper.

Both seemed not to be able to hear the howls of a pack of animals far off in the distance, far way from them. Drawing Dr Londo's search away from them and leaving them out of harms away. Their only focus was on each other and the sheer bliss they were feeling.

* * *

_Right I am now going to be it's like 1:15 in the morning…..i think for me next chapter I'll just get Brainy to do the disclaimers I am too lazy and to do this anymore and I need to concentrate on DandA. Oh boy!_

_Night everyone and don't forget to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	12. Chapter 11 Plans are formed but trouble

_Hello. It's been a while._

_Well here it is the long await chapter update you have all been bugging me about……_

_Nah I'm only joking you're comments and requests and demands for a new chapter kept me going to finally write this and hopefully by the time you've read this I would have updated this story twice._

_I won't explain where I've been because it'll be longwinded and you're all impatient enough._

_So enjoy Chapter 11 of What if_

_Discalimer: I only own Prism I don't own anything else……if it was I would have had a 3__rd__ season and all the comics based off the cartoon actually released in the UK! Stupid DC ~_~_

* * *

**Chapter 11- Plans are formed but trouble still remains**

Dr. Mar Londo snarled at the robots as they all came back empty and with no sign of his son, once again despite his superior intellect Brin had once again managed to avoid him without even leaving one clue. He knew the nanites were working but they had not been able to help him locate Brin.

"How is it that everything I provide for you to catch my son, the resources and the tools and the power to control him seems to come up lack luster." He screeched to the small army of robots he had left, stepping on one that had been damaged by a group of wild animals.

"Incompetent fools!" Dr Mar London screeched, storming back into his tiny lab. He locked the door and turned to his lab.

"So close….I was so close." He walked towards the table where he had set up chemistry experiments and his right arm swept across knocking it all down to the floor, "I WAS SO CLOSE!" He snarled out, he looked down at the mess he had created and sneered at it.

From his pocket he removed the nanites indicator and sat down by his computer and stared at his creation, a thing of beauty and wonder. His plan had been perfect, was perfect. So why? Why hadn't it worked? Why? Why? Why? WHY? He gripped his invention tightly in his hand and raised his arm to smash it. It should have worked. His plan had been perfect, it should have worked perfectly. Brin's rage should have immediately alerted his crew to his where abouts where they would have brought him in and he could have controlled Brin and shaped him into the general he wanted. SO WHY? Why couldn't he locate him? Why couldn't he have built a tracking device in the nanites? Why…..that's it!

He lowered his arm and placed the nanite controller gently down on the keyboard and immediately connected it's processor to the computer. The nanites would have completely bio information on Brin and was able to gain all access to his nerves even the ones controlling body temperature; if he could make the nanites increase Brin's body temperature then he could use the bio scanners to find him. It would take a while for him to have full access but it was alright time didn't matter when it came to family.

The laughter of a pure mad man echoed through the forest and creatures around shifted further and further away from the area, away from the black stain.

* * *

The day was bright and the light filled the room with warmth and hope, something that Prism hoped to be a good sign as she looked at the results of the computer's scan.

"Hey looks like your theory was right." Prism turned to see Cam walking up with a drink.

"Yeah seems so." Prism said with a strained smile. "Looks like the universe is with us with the weather eswell."

"Yeah though I gotta say it makes this place seem so…..metallic." Cam said, "Everything's bright…..really, really bright. And cheerful. How the hell can the ship seem metallic and cheerful at the same time?" Cam asked and Prism laughed and shook her head.

"Power of the sun maybe?" Prism suggested knowing that Cam was trying to cheer her up.

"Hey you okay?" Cam asked "I know you're worried and I am eswell but if you're not up for this….." Cam seemed to be having trouble as to what to say.

"I'm fine Cam." Prism said and Cam gave her a look that said he didn't believe her, "Really Cam I am fine." Prism said, "Just worried about Tinya." She suddenly laughed.

"What?" Cam asked

"Oh I'm just thinking that if Tinya were here how annoyed she'd be with me for worrying about her, I can just imagine the sarcasm." Prism said smiling softly

"Oo yeah, sarcastic and flippant that's our Tinya." Cam said he glanced towards the others, "Come on looks like Brainy is ready to start."

They all gathered around the computer as Brainy explained their plan of action.

"Thanks to Prism and Ultra Boy we've managed to find a way of finding Tinya and the answer to this whole puzzle." Brainy started and he pulled up a map of the area, "This is a map of the area and this," He pulled up an image of lines and placed it over the map, "This is the area of tunnels and underground potholes we've managed to find so far. As you can see the tunnels go below the whole entire area of the building and surrounding 60 acres. We can't be certain if the tunnels end at the end of the 60 acres or if they carry on into the forest, and if they do we can't be certain how long for and whether or not any of the tunnels are damaged or what's in them." Several lines were highlighted up to a certain point, "The areas highlighted are how far Ultra Boy managed to get yesterday."

"So what's the plan then?" Superman asked

"We'll split up individually and each explores a tunnel, I've developed the scanner rods to be able to scan a wider area so hopefully none of us will have to go too far down the tunnels." Brainy said.

"What are we going to do after?" Prism asked, "Any ideas on that?"

"Whoever took Tinya had to have taken her through the tunnels and because she was hurt she's probably left a small blood trail along with our mysterious kidnapper's DNA eswell." Vi said, "So we've expanded the range of the DNA scanners and hey presto we should be able to find Tinya and her mystery man beast."

"Any other questions?" Brainy asked

"Mysterious man beast?" Cam asked Vi who just giggled.

"Well if Tinya was here she would have said something like that, just trying to keep her spirit alive." Vi said shrugging

"Yup spirit of sarcasm and cynicism." Cam said.

"Anything else?" Brainy asked, "Important?" Through gritted teeth eyeing up Cam who just shook his head. "Good then grab the scanners and torches and meet me at the entrance that Ultra Boy has discovered."

The entrance was hidden deep within the secret room that they had struggled to get into earlier. Brainy used the scanner and re-confirmed what they had all thought, Tinya's blood had pooled just outside the entrance then a small and faint trial of drops led down deep into the pitch black and cold tunnel. They all eyed each other and then at Brainy as he placed the first scanner in and set it and then watched as the neon green light made the already unwelcoming tunnel have an eerie presence about it. The setting was too much for Cam not to joke and he went to open his mouth only to be stopped by Brainy.

"Don't." Brainy said and Cam's mouth froze in the shape of an 'O' and tried to look innocent as he could, Brainy turned to Cam and just looked at his face with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Cam asked innocently, "What?"

"Do not say whatever is you were going to say." Brainy said turning back to look at the scanner's process.

"I wasn't going to say anything." Cam mumbled and Brainy looked back at him, "What? I wasn't going to!" Cam said trying to look innocent.

The others just giggled at the scene that played before them, glad that Cam had managed to cheer them up on what was a depressing time. Their laughter was cut short when the scanner let out a small beep, indicating it had finished its scan. They waited anxiously as the readings were downloaded to their tablets and waited for the tablets mini computer to add the details forming a map.

"Well here it is." Vi said, "The scanner has done better then we thought it would."

"From here we'll all go down then separate once we reach the turnings off, Ultra Boy you'll be first, then Cam, then Prism, Superman and Vi will be last." Brainy explained, "We'll keep in regular contact and you should place the scanners where the information ends, the map tablet will beep to let you know and flash when information is sent." Brainy flicked on the torch the beam went down but stopped short, unable to pierce the rest of the unwelcoming darkness. Prism was the first to move, flicking her own torch on to join Brainy's, though it did nothing to ease the darkness away.

"The sooner we get moving the sooner we are to finding Tinya and the end of all this mess." Prism stepped in to the tunnel followed closely by Ultra Boy and Cam. Superman flicked on his DNA scanner and joined them waiting for the results. Vi and Brainy were last placing scanners within the room to warn them of someone's presence and if anything disturbed the entrance into the tunnel.

"Well here we go Vi." Brainy said pulling the scanner up out of the ground and switched it off.

"Do you think we'll be able to find Tinya?" Vi asked quietly. "Through all this I mean?"

"I don't know Vi." Brainy said honestly taking her hand and pushing past to lead the way. "Hopefully at least this can tell us a bit more about what direction she was taken in and more about the perp."

"Pris is right this is one hell of a mess." Vi said flicking her torch on to join the slowly fading beam of the others.

* * *

The sun beat down across the canopy of the forest causing anything below the tall huge trees was subjected to an immense misty humidity, every drop of moisture clung to any living thing and clothing was an annoyance rather than a protector. Something Tinya was finding out a tad to late, she had ridden herself of her cloak turning it instead into strips for bandages which were currently tucked and tied around her legion belt. However her costume had decided it would pleasantly stick itself to her skin causing her to sweat even more which caused her suit to stick to her even more and so the cycle continued. She would occasionally phase and walk to ease away the stickiness and humidity that was sticking to her, it helped if only briefly but the phasing tired her out and she ended up having to give it up if she wanted to stay alert.

The only thing that was keeping her going was the sight of the dense forest; despite the heat it created it was breath takingly beautiful and a small reminder of why places like this shouldn't be torn down for other life forms. It be a shame for this place to disappear like the forests of earth and several other planets where modernisation and technology was determined to win against nature. She loved the beauty of this place but was reminded that she did not belong here and that she would be a modern city girl dependent on technology forever, that reminder was shoved in her face whenever she ended up being whacked in the face by a bush or tree branch. Despite this place's beauty it was also extremely dangerous.

Speaking of dangerous her gaze fell on the muscular back of her companion, guide through the dense forest and kidnapper all rolled into one package. One very muscular, dangerous and very hot package. A blush formed at her thoughts and she quickly shook her head to rid herself of those kinds of thoughts, thoughts like that would bring her back to last night and that would make her remember her, him, dangerous situation, freezing water and then…….the image of them kissing flashed through her mind and she quickly shook her head while trying to cool down her already flushed face. The less she thought about…..that scene the better, besides what happened afterwards hadn't exactly been pleasant.

* * *

************************************************************************

_Brin's eyes became wide as saucers as soon as their lips connected his mind going completely blank __and he found himself drawing her in to his arms and kissing her back. His eyes soon closed as he gave into the pure sensation and her scent filled his nostrils making him pull her into his arms until they didn't have a breathe of space between them. He acted on instinct and his tongue pushed at her mouth for entry. She was only happy to comply and allowed his tongue entry. Their tongues clashed and wound themselves round each other, both fighting for supremacy, their heads changed angle and the kiss was deepened. They pulled away to breathe but started again within a few seconds and the kiss went even deeper._

The lack of air disturbed them once again and they both pulled away slowly, breathing heavily and looked into each other's eyes as they departed. Both were flushed and pink in the face, Tinya smiled shyly up at Brin who was falling back into her gaze, only to be snapped out of his musings when his ears picked the howls from the forest's wolves. He turned his head to hear them better and listened intently while still holding the still flushed girl in his arms.

Tired of being ignored Tinya placed her hands on either side of Brin and forcibly tugged his head back towards her to kiss him again, only to have him remove her hands away from his face and stand up. She looked at him with utter confusion and stood up quickly and grabbed his arm which he shook off roughly.

"Brin?" She said his name softly confused at his sudden change in attitude reaching out to touch his arm.

"Just forget what happened." Brin said coldly and she dropped her hand as Brin turned to her with a cold look in his eye, "Forget what we just did its…..it's not going to happen again." Brin said pushing past Tinya to fully inspect where they were.

Tinya stood there feeling confused, cold and tired form being dragged around and being taken for a ride in just one day, her wound stung and she reasoned with herself that that was what was making her eyes sting with tears and not the cold brush off from the beat boy she had managed to get herself involved with. She angrily pushed them away scolding herself for letting her mask slip and in front of a stranger and decided she would refuse herself to fall any further for this…..beast boy and to get back to the others as soon as possible. She waited for him to finish his inspection knowing that the only way of getting out of this place alive was with his help as he knew this place better then anyone else. He didn't leave her waiting long.

"We've fallen down the cliff and been washed up about 10miles down from our original position." Brin said.

"Do we need anything from where we were?" Tinya asked playing it cool.

"No, you have your cape still attached if a little torn and other then that I have a lot of bot holes on this place so we're not in any real danger." Brin said looking up at the sheer cliff, "We just need to get out of here now before sunrise, the cliff would be impossible to climb with the sun and the heat."

Tinya glanced at the cliff and sighed, with her wound there was no way she would be able to climb it but she didn't know if it would be possible for her to drag Brin through phasing. Phasing with Brin seemed less daunting so she decided the latter was probably better.

"I have an idea." Tinya said and Brin turned to her listening intently, with the same intent he had only minutes ago been kissing her with. She scolded herself with that kind of thinking and shook her head to rid it. "One question how are you on phasing?"

* * *

She had done it, he had picked a safe place to sleep and now here they were trekking through the forest/ jungle of his home world in the middle of the day with the 3 suns high in the sky and determined to cook her in her costume. When she got out of this she was soooo going to drag Prism into helping her re-design her costume, the less stretch fabric on contact with skin the better. She could just imagine her friend's smug smile at being right. Her musings left her less away of her surroundings so she failed to notice the ledge of a hole which was covered up by bushes and plants and down she went.

Brin pushed through his home turf finding the jeans he was wearing slightly uncomfortable due to the sheer humidity of this place. He had forgotten what it had been like wearing clothes and he was somewhat relishing in the fact that he was able to wear them after six years even if it was uncomfortable. He looked back to see his companion lost in thought and trying to avoid the branches swinging back at her, he knew the reason why he was in the this humanoid form was all due to her. True the way she actually managed to get him to this stage was a little unorthodox but she did it.

So why had been so cold to her last night after they…….they kissed, his face still went red when he thought about it, why had he rejected her after he kissed? He knew why. He was sacred. He hadn't even felt human in the past six years let alone interact with any kind of humanoid life especially the female species and suddenly he was thrust back into feeling human and interacting with a humanoid life form. To top it all off it was a girl he was extremely attracted too and yeah that scared him. He also didn't know how far he could control the beast within himself or how strong he was physically and mentally, the idea of going back to what he had been for the past six years was a worrying thought another was hurting anything innocent around him which was another worrying idea.

Brin side stepped past a hole leading into a Tarantulon Wolf Spider's den, the web was hard to get out of and the spider itself was massive and a nasty piece of work to fight. On its legs it had tiny needles which could pierce through anything and leave the victim pretty much in a coma like state, alive and conscious but unable to move. And that wasn't the worse part, you were conscious when it decided to suck you dry, the pain he had seen some animals unlucky enough to get caught by one was undescribable and one thing he would never wish even on his enemies.....not even his father. He had fought them before but didn't want to meet one with Tinya following him. The sound crumbling rocks had him on alert right away and he turned too late to warn Tinya and he watched as she fell down the hole and into the spider's web.

When Tinya had finally stopped moving her first thought was that she landed on something sticky, sticky and springy. She opened her eyes only for them to widen at the sight of what trouble she had fallen into now. She was in a massive hole covered in the biggest web she had ever seen and she was stuck, Tinya sat there for a few minutes trying to get her tired mind to calculate the trouble she was in. Her mind froze when she the felt the whole web start to move and tug in direction of the big hole in the middle of the web, she was glad she wasn't being tugged towards it but all manner of thought left when she watched a pair of massive spider legs suddenly rise up and plant themselves down on either side of the hole. She could only sit there and watch in horror as the legs lowered themselves to pull up the owner. A great big massive spider with massive fangs and huge eight eyes and six other legs emerge slowly from the hole and position itself on the hole, Tinya could only stare as all eight eyes fixed themselves on her and a leg shot out towards her.

Brin ran down the edge of the hole being careful not to step on any of the web's strings so not to let them spider know he was there. He scrabbled down and could only watch in horror as the spider's leg jetted itself towards the shocked girl needle ready to inject its deadly poison.

* * *

_Wee well that's it so far!_

_Now onto Chapter 12. And for any D&A readers…………..u're going to be waiting a while soz! I'm trying to finish of request series with the requests I got and try and write a bit more what if._

_Review please!_


	13. Chapter 12 One stepn closer yet still so

_At last chapter 12!!!!!!!!!!_

_It's taken me longer then I thought and made this chapter a lot longer then the usual chapters but I hope you all like it! Also from this chapter and chapter 13…which I'm writing right now I'm doing a M request based off the scenes in this. That will be published in my request series as someone did request it._

_Anyway dunno when I'll next be able to load muupdates I currently have no internt and must drag my laptop around and down a very steep hill to use the internet….. ¬_¬ which really sucks._

_Enjoy guys!_

_Disclaimer: The character Prism is mine and that's all I own in this chapter relating towards the Legion of Superheroes. Alas DC has that right…..and I wish I had more access to the legion from the UK but I don't! Stupid DC_

* * *

**Chapter 12 One step closer yet still so far away**

The first thing Brin did was scream at Tinya not to let the leg touch her.

"TINYA DON'T LET IT TOUCH YOU WITH ITS LEG!"

Despite the reassuring voice of Brin Tinya found she still couldn't move from her position. She could only watch as the leg came sweeping down and went straight through her.

Brin could only watch as the needle went straight into Tinya, he closed his eyes for a second in pain at the sight. She hadn't had a chance against the spider's speed. Brin felt a sudden rise of anger at the position he himself had put her in, instead of fighting it he allowed the anger to course through him and he released his claws and leapt at the spider determined to destroy it before the poison could take its effect.

* * *

The sweeping of the tunnels was going far smoother then Prism liked, missions like this never went that well, not for the legion anyway. But then again she should have been relieved that this was going along smoothly with no problems of pitfalls, in a place like these tunnels it wasn't nice for things to wrong.

"Hey this is Cam here I've just done the last scan of tunnel 5 in sector J, I'm going to make my way back to that last turning and take the right instead of the left." Prism looked down at her map to see it flash with the information from Cam's scan.

Much to Brainy's happiness they had discovered that their communications and their technology worked well down in the tunnels. Brainy still hadn't told them the reason why and Vi had only said that it was long and complicated and explaining it would take a very long time and that they should all just be glad that the technology was working. They had all left it at that not wanting to look a gift horse in it's mouth and accepted things they way they were. Besides just because the technology had worked doesn't mean they were going to find Tinya any easier.

The creature DNA was everywhere so Brainy had lots of samples to play with to determine what they were dealing with but when it came to Tinya she was harder to find. Prism had heard Cam and Ultra Boy mutter typical Tinya when she had mentioned this and though she did love her best friend she did agree, even when Tinya was around she was difficult to find and more difficult to talk to. Prism was the same really keeping to herself because it was easier when you grew up in a hostile social environment. Prism's musing was cut short when the DNA scanner flashed at her. Indicating that Tinya's DNA was in the tunnel, Tinya had passed through here.

"Ah hah success." Prism said out loud, "Guys I got a positive match on Tinya's DNA, she was taken though tunnel 10 section O."

"Are you positive it's not another trap set by the bloody beast thing?" Ultra Boy's voice asked sounding unimpressed.

"I doubt it if otherwise Prism would have said it was." Vi's voice of support said through the darkness.

"I'm sorry but after 152 false finds of Phantom Girl's DNA I find it hard to believe that we've suddenly found an actual trail." Ultra Boy said tiredly

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Prism hissed sarcastically, "There's a trial for the whole length of this section of the tunnel." Prism hissed into her mic.

"That you think you can see." Ultra Boy said and Prism was just about ready to commit murder.

"Ultra Boy what tunnel are you in?" Cam suddenly asked

"Ummmm tunnel 15 sections T why?" Ultra Boy asked

"Wondering how far Prism would have to get to hurt you." Cam said and both Vi and Superman's laughs could be heard over the radio

"Enough all of you! Cam be quiet. Ultra Boy have more faith in your fellow legionnaires and Prism……." Brainy couldn't really blame the girl for being mad, "Re-scan the tunnel now."

"But I haven't reached the end of the scanned area." Prism said.

"Doesn't matter re-scan now the scanners will be able to pick up on the trail and see if it is in fact a lead or another red herring." Brainy explained

"Okay you're the boss." Prism said.

She placed the scanner in the ground and set it up then took a few steps back and watched as the eerie green light filled the tunnel. As the light went slowly down Prism thought she saw a very small area that looked a lot lighter then the rest of the tunnel. It was hard to see and trying to strain her eyes only gave her headache. If there was anything down there the scanners would pick it up anyway so it was silly of her to try and look and damage her eyes in the process. She rubbed her eyes and was glad when the scanner went beep. She looked at the results and did a double take.

"I was right." Prism said, "I was right!" She said slightly louder. "Ha ha, I found it. I found the tunnel that Tinya was taken out of."

"What else has the scanner picked up?" Brainy asked, "Anything to indicate what direction she was taken in the tunnels or how they managed to get out of this maze without being detected?"

"The scanner is still processing the results and…" Prism dropped off as she read the results, "There's an exit leading into a cave five metres further up this tunnel."

"That must be how they stayed undetected." Brainy said.

"Yeah clever idea, hide up in a cave while you tend you're wounds." Vi said, "Though they've probably moved from that location for safety reasons."

"Do you want me to go further down the tunnel to collect some information from the cave?" Prism asked, "I might be able to pick a more solid DNA sample of whoever took Tinya."

"You better do it." Brainy said, "Whatever and whoever took Phantom Girl has the advantage at the moment, anything we can find might give us a better leverage when it comes to the confrontation."

"Gotcha, I'll make my way down now then." Prism said switching off the scanner and walked down further into the tunnel.

"What are we going to do now then?" Cam asked the others.

"What'd you mean?" Vi asked

"Well Prism's found the tunnel in which Phantom Girl and our mysterious kidnapper left and that was the reason we came down here in the first place." Cam explained, "Any clue guys?"

"I'm not sure." Brainy said thinking over what they could do. They could either keep going making a detailed map of the whole area, something that would give them an advantage in any fight, or leave the tunnels and make their way back to the ship. Brainy was leaning towards staying but he knew the others were sick of staying.

"Brainy." Superman said interrupting Brainy's thoughts

"Yes Superman?" Brainy asked

"Can we adjust the scanners to scan above the tunnels and see if we can find Tinya that way at all?" Superman asked, "You know to see if we can pick up a small trail to at least work out where they're headed."

"Is it possible Brainy?" Vi asked

"If it is we can do it on the way back to the ship." Ultra Boy said

"And we might just find her along the way eswell." Cam said, "Anyone up for digging their way out?" he said jokingly.

"We might actually have to if we find her Cam." Brainy said

"So that means its possible then?" Superman asked

"So it means we're actually going to do it then?" Cam asked cheekily

"All I need to do is update the scanners to scan the above ground and specifically for Phantom Girl's DNA." Brainy said.

"No offence but won't it be hard to tell if it's her or not?" Ultra Boy asked "I mean all we could find is trace when we get up there it be a waste of our energy if we come up against anything dangerous."

"Not to mention dangerous for us in the tunnels." Vi said, "If we puncher the ceiling too much then the tunnels could cave in. We can't tell how stable the walls and ceilings are of each tunnel, not to mention the overall structure, one too many could cause all the tunnels caving in at once." Vi explained and the others fell silent, "Sorry for bringing down the mood" Vi said sheepishly

"No don't be, you had to make sure we wouldn't be throwing any heavy metal parties down here while we look." Cam joked.

"If you are all finished?" Brainy's voice pierced the silence, "I've re-programmed the scanners to scan topside as we make our way back, they'll also be able to track any trail and be able to assert how recent they are."

"If we find a trail how recent does it have to be for us to follow it?" Ultra Boy asked

"Twenty minutes is the maximum time I'm allocating, anything over that time will be pointless for us and Phantom Girl." Brainy said

"How come?" Ultra Boy asked

"Trails disappear quickly in environments such as this due to the temperament of the jungle and the violent nature of the organisms living here." Brainy explained, "If we found a clue at all as to Phantom Girl's whereabouts we'll quickly loose it the longer it's been there."

"Oh." Ultra Boy said, "Right so try and find any clue that hasn't been there for over twenty minutes?"

"Correct." Brainy said, "Prism have you finished your scan in that tunnel?" Brainy asked, there was a long silence with no reply, "Prism?" Brainy barked

"Yes, yes I'm here don't get your knickers in a twist." A breathless Prism said over the intercom.

"What did you do to sound so breathless?" Brainy asked "Run to the communicator?"

"I was climbing." Prism said "I managed to find the escape hole used by our kidnapper. Dear lord was it steep."

"Where bouts are you at the moment then?" Brainy asked

"Inside a cave in…..section K." Prism said, "Tunnel 25 had the escape route 3 metres in before it connected to tunnel 1 section M." Prism stretched before putting the scanner in the ground and letting it do a sweep of the whole cave.

"Are you doing a scan of the cave?" Brainy asked

"Yeah, just to check that Phantom Girl was taken here and to see if we can get more info on our kidnapper." Prism answered walking to the mouth of the cave and taking in the fresh air.

"Good job, after the scan's done make your way back to the ship following the tunnels as a guide on the surface." Brainy ordered

"You don't want me to go back trough the tunnels?" Prism asked

"No not much point, plus on foot you can give us more detailed information on the paths and routes in this jungle." Brainy said

"I'm so glad I can be your own personal map plotter." Prism said sarcastically Brainy just rolled his eyes and ignored her. He and the others placed their scanners back in the ground and started to scan for Phantom Girl, hoping that she was safe.

* * *

Tinya opened her eyes and let out a huge sigh of relief, her body had instinctively phased before the spider's leg could touch her or allow the poison to be injected into her. The spider wiggled its leg in the dent it had made in the wall of the hole, seemingly confused at instead of touching flesh it in fact seemed to have caught stone instead. Tinya thanked her lucky stars that she could phase and was pleased to see that phasing had also freed her from her sticky constraints. She stood up and looked directly at the still very confused spider; this bug was going to meet its maker.

Only she missed her chance at throwing the first punch due to Brin leaping onto the spider and knocking it to the ground. Well she wasn't having that, the spider attacked her and she had to return the favour. She took a flying leap and landed a hard kick right in one of the spider's eyes as it was forced to slide by Brin's sheer strength. She kicked it so hard that her foot went right through the eye with a loud squish.

"Eww." Tinya said but her voice brought the attention of Brin and as he threw a punch in the spider's side he looked up to see her.

"I thought you had been hit with the poison." Brin said avoiding a leg.

"I managed to phase out just before it me." Tinya explained phasing out of the way of a leg, and kicked it once again into one of its eyes letting out another loud squelch. "Ew does it have to keep doing that?"

"Well what do you expect from kicking its eyes in?" Brin asked laced with amusement as he grabbed a leg and leapt up causing the leg to break.

The spider didn't like that and let out a huge screech as it tried to twist and attack Brin but Tinya had decided to get in on the action and had grabbed two if its legs and phased it through the spider's own body. The spider really didn't like that and it screeched so loud that both Brin and Tinya had to cover their ears to try and block the sound out, both missing the how the spider's eyes (well what was left of them) go a deep shade of red until both were knocked flat against the wall by a flaying leg. The spider turned from side to side deciding who to attack, until it felt a tugging on one of the lines of webs and it turned its sights on Tinya.

Tinya was tugging at the web trying to get her arm and hair free from its constraints of the web, unaware of the spider watching her every move. The spider suddenly moved off towards Tinya, who felt the web beneath her bounce up and down and she turned to see the spider coming towards her at a rate of knots. Tinya turned back to her arm and tugged harder hoping to loosen the sticky hold managing to break free just as the spider's leg came crashing down missing her by an inch. The spider screeched again and lashed another one of its legs at her whom she narrowly managed to avoid; she delivered a swift kick to one of its leg causing it to break. The spider let out another shriek and kicked out only to miss Tinya and met Brin.

Brin grabbed the leg managing to avoid the needle and poison that was spewing out and snapped the leg in half. The spider screeched and twisted its leg round to hit Brin but he just leapt out of the way and onto the spider's back. The spider jumped, twisted and turned while raising its legs up and down in an attempt to shake Brin off, all it did was miss badly and spew poison all across the crater its web was in. With the piece of leg Brin had broken off he rose it up and drove it straight into the spider's head making a clean slice through. There was a minute of flaying around from the spider before it stopped and then just dropped to the ground causing the whole web to shake. Brin waited for a few seconds to double check the spider was actually dead before pulling the leg out and chucking it away.

He let out a sigh and dragged in a deep breath. That had been close for both of them, he was glad that that Tinya was able to do that phasing thing otherwise, he grimaced best not think about it the fact was it didn't happen so no need to go over what the worse case scenario could have been. He leapt off the spider and landed down on the web keeping his arms out to keep balance on the web.

"Brin?" Tinya said softly and Brin looked up only to double back in horror.

* * *

Superman placed his scanner into the ground for what seemed the one hundredth time that day and watched as it cast its eerie green light along the tunnel. He didn't like to admit but the light reminded him of all the times he had been attacked by green kryptonite and the flash of light he would receive before feeling the most excruciating pain anyone could ever feel. He cringed a little and sat down on the ground leaning against the wall of tunnel…..ah it didn't really mater what tunnel number it was at the moment he still hadn't found his friend.

His tablet bleeped and he looked to see that Prism had finished her topside scan of section K above tunnel 15. There were no traces of Phantom Girl what so ever on the surface since Prism had been in the cave, Brainy had explained that due to the nature of the planet and particularly this particular jungle that it was to be expected. But still it had deflated everyone's spirits and the searching of countless tunnels in the dark was starting to creep its way into them. Brainy had contacted him earlier about whether or not they should cut the search now and try again tomorrow, the friend in him had said keep trying till everyone was exhausted while the team leader in him told him that it was best to cut it short and let everyone feel well rested and try again tomorrow.

The scanner beeped at him and he sighed heavily before getting up and switching the scanner off and removing it from the ground. The tablet re-beeped and he looked to see what the results only for his eyes to widen. There in front of him was a trace of Phantom Girl, in fact it was more than a trace there was a hot spot where Phantom Girl had been and the beat part was that it was only five minutes old. They just have found her.

"Guys I've just done a scan and I've managed to find a hotspot of Phantom Girl, the best part is that it's only five minutes old." Superman said finding that his energy was returning quickly.

"Great work Superman." Vi said

"You're the man Superman." Cham joked

"Alright!" Ultra Boy said

"Yes! I knew it! Superman you're the best!" Prism chirped

"It's too early to celebrate guys we might have got a scent of Phantom Girl but we might lose her." Brainy said, "Superman where bouts are you and how far away is it from your location?" Brainy asked

"I'm in section Q tunnel 15." Superman re-checked the scanner, "The location is about five miles away from me. Do we head for it?"

Everyone held their breath as they waited for Brainy to reply; all worried that Brainy might say no. They were all interrupted by their tablets beeping at them and looked to see that they had been sent maps to get to the location from where they were.

"I want each of you to follow the map I've sent you to the letter. We can't afford any of us getting lost now." Brainy ordered. "Well go guys!"

Prism opened the map and started to run following the path that Brainy had marked out for while the rest broke out of the tunnels. Cam morphed into a mole and dug his way quickly through the roof of the tunnel he was in while the rest ran to escape holes they had discovered and flew through them using the rings. As Superman reached the surface he took in a deep breath and grabbed the map as he flew off into the direction of Phantom Girl.

* * *

Brin looked up in shock at the sight of Tinya covered in the venom of the spider. Their eyes met and he could see pain flash through her eyes.

"Brin it burns." Tinya said quietly and it shook him out of his shock.

"Can you try your phasing thing to get rid of it?" Brin asked carefully walking up to her. He watched as she became transparent and then vanished completely before materializing back, Brin's worries increased when he noticed that her body had started shaking.

"It's not coming off." Tinya looked up at Brin, "I can't get it off!"

* * *

_Don;t ya just love cliffhangers? LOL¬ ^_^_

_Anyway on to chapter 13 now which i am currently wiritng and heatherstorms request!!!!!! Yipee_

_Review please!_


End file.
